<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>La Bête et le Berger à Storybrook by Evergade</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25744795">La Bête et le Berger à Storybrook</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evergade/pseuds/Evergade'>Evergade</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>La Bête du Gévaudan [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Once Upon a Time (TV), Rise of the Guardians (2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:02:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25744795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evergade/pseuds/Evergade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Après être sorti en douce de l'hôpital, Hiccup et Jack avaient marché longtemps. Ils ignoraient combien de lieux ils avaient parcourues mais après plusieurs jours, ils prirent la décision de s'arrêter. Ils étaient dans une forêt somme toute normale, quand ils trouvèrent un de ces chemins de pierres aux bandes blanches peintes. Ils le longèrent et dépassèrent un écriteau avec inscrit ''Bienvenue à Storybrooke''.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>La Bête du Gévaudan [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Dreamworks, Cressida Cowell, Williams Joyce, Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Vite, dépêches-toi !</p><p>-Hiccup, on n'y arrivera jamais !</p><p>-Si. On doit y arriver.</p><p>-Hiccup !</p><p>-Attrape ma main !</p><p>-Je n'y arrive pas !</p><p>-Jack !</p><p>-C'est bon, je t'ai !</p><p>-On y est presque !</p><p>-À bas le monstre !</p><p>-Hiccup…</p><p>-On va y arriver, Jack. On va… JACK !</p><p>-Hic… Continues sans moi…</p><p>-Non !</p><p>-Hiccup…</p><p>-On va y arriver !</p><p> </p><p>-S'il vous plaît ! Mon ami a besoin d'aide !</p><p>-Calmez-vous, monsieur. Que s'est-il passé ?</p><p>-On… Il a été blessé.</p><p>-Je vois ça. Il a reçu une flèche dans l'épaule. Comment est-ce arrivé ?</p><p>-Eh bien… Comment dire ça…</p><p>-Un accident de tir à l'arc, encore ?</p><p>-Oui.</p><p>-On va soigner votre ami, soyez tranquille.</p><p>-Merci.</p><p>-Vous voulez bien le lâcher ? Qu'on l'emmène en soins intensifs?</p><p>-Je peux venir ?</p><p>-Non, c'est réservé au personnel médical uniquement. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, on soignera votre ami. On vous préviendra s'il y a la moindre complication.</p><p>-Merci.</p><p>-En attendant, allez à l’accueil. Une infirmière va prendre vos coordonnées pour l'assurance.</p><p>-Euh… On peut voir ça quand il sera réveillé ? C'est lui qui s'occupe de ça.</p><p>-Bien sûr. Ne vous inquiétez pas, on va s'en occuper.</p><p> </p><p>-Hiccup…</p><p>-Jack… J'avais peur que tu ne te réveilles pas.</p><p>-Où est-on ?</p><p>-Je ne sais pas. Un homme nous a amenés ici en disant que cet hôpital nous prendrait en charge.</p><p>-C'est quoi un hôpital ?</p><p>-Aucune idée. Ils ont parlé d’assurance, aussi.</p><p>-Assurance ?</p><p>-Oui.</p><p>-Je ne comprends rien.</p><p>-Moi si. Ça veut dire qu'on doit partir avant qu'ils voient que tu es réveillé.</p><p>-Aide-moi à me lever…</p><p>-Ça va aller ?</p><p>-Non, mais il faudra bien. Tu sais où on va aller ?</p><p>-Aucune idée. Je ne connais pas cet endroit.</p><p>-On a réellement changé de ...</p><p>-Je l'espère. En tout cas, je ne reconnais pas celui-ci. Et l'air est… Difficile à respirer. Tout est en pierre… C'est étrange, mais suffisamment éloigné de chez nous, alors…</p><p>-Alors ça a marché.</p><p>-Oui. Je crois que cet homme avait raison. Le haricot a fonctionné.</p><p>-On a vraiment changé de monde.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Après être sorti en douce de l'hôpital, Hiccup et Jack avaient marché longtemps. Enfin marché… La plupart du temps, Hiccup se changeait en loup et courait toute la nuit. Ils dormaient dans la forêt la journée et faisaient le chemin la nuit, à l'abri des regards. Ils ignoraient combien de lieux ils avaient parcourues mais après plusieurs jours, ils s'arrêtèrent. Ils étaient dans une forêt somme toute normale, quand ils trouvèrent un de ces chemins de pierres aux bandes blanches peintes. Ils le suivirent en marchant un peu, dépassèrent un écriteau avec inscrit ''Bienvenue à Storybrooke'' et continuèrent jusqu’à arriver dans un village de pierre, plus petit que celui dans lequel il était arrivé. D'immenses maisons de pierres s’étalaient à perte de vue et des boites de métal semblables à celle qui les avait amené à ''l'hôpital'' étaient disposées contre les maisons de pierre. Sur ces maisons, de divers écriteaux étaient accrochés. On pouvait y voir inscrit ''Mr Gold, antiquaire et prêteur sur gages'' ''Garage Marin'' ''Boulangerie de Storybrooke. Les meilleurs pains du pays !'' ''Chez Granny''.</p><p>Hiccup s'arrêta, alarmant Jack.</p><p>-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?</p><p>-L'odeur.</p><p>-Des chasseurs ?</p><p>-Non. Ça sent la nourriture.</p><p>Jack souffla, soulagé.</p><p>-Tu m'as effrayé, un instant.</p><p>Hiccup pointa son doigt vers la maison qui disait ''Chez Granny''</p><p>-Quelqu'un fait à manger, dedans.</p><p>-Tu crois qu'on peut leur demander de quoi faire des provisions ?</p><p>-On va voir. Personne ne nous connaît, ici, après tout.</p><p>Ils ouvrirent le portail, traversèrent le jardin où étaient disposées quelques tables et entrèrent dans la maison. C'était en réalité une taverne étrangement décorée et plusieurs personnes étaient attablées, déjeunant. Mais dès qu'ils entrèrent, tout le monde s'arrêta. Hiccup et Jack se figèrent et se lancèrent un regard inquiet.</p><p>Un groupe de personnes, un peu en retrait se regardèrent les uns les autres puis une femme brune aux cheveux courts se leva et vint à leur rencontre.</p><p>-Bonjour, Messieurs. Je n'ai pas le plaisir de vous connaître.</p><p>-Nous venons d'arriver ici, dit Hiccup, alors que Jack se mettait un peu en retrait.</p><p>C'était devenue une habitude. Dès qu'ils sentaient un danger, Hiccup faisait rempart, au cas où il ait besoin de se transformer et de protéger Jack.</p><p>-Alors bienvenue ! Fit la dame brune avec un faux sourire.</p><p>Jack mit sa main sur l'épaule d'Hiccup, prêt à fuir.</p><p>-Regina Mills, maire de Storybrooke, fit-elle en leur tendant la main.</p><p>Hiccup la serra.</p><p>-Hiccup Haddock.</p><p>-Jackson Overland.</p><p>-Enchanté. Je peux vous demander ce qui vous a attiré dans notre petit coin de paradis ?</p><p>-Okay, okay… Fit une femme blonde.</p><p>Elle se leva de la table où était assise Regina Mills et vint se mettre à côté d'elle.</p><p>-Okay, c'est bon, Regina, je crois qu'ils ont compris.</p><p>Elle s'écarta un peu et la prit à part. Hiccup utilisa son ouïe surdéveloppée pour entendre ce qu'elle disait.</p><p>-Arrêtes un peu, Regina, tu les fais flipper !</p><p>-On ignore...</p><p>-Je sais. Mais c'est pas une raison ! Essayons de comprendre pourquoi ils sont venus, déjà.</p><p>-Ils ne devraient pas être là, Emma!</p><p>-Je sais. On va juste leur demander poliment et…</p><p>Hiccup se retourna et attrapa le bras de Jack. Sans attendre, ils sortirent de la taverne et commencèrent à marcher dans la rue.</p><p>-Que fait-on ? Demanda Jack.</p><p>-On fuit. Loin. J’ignore comment c'est possible, mais ils nous connaissent. Alors on fuit.</p><p>-Attendez !</p><p>Ils se retournèrent et Emma, la jeune femme blonde sortit de la taverne. Elle fut rapidement suivi par Regina, un homme grand et blond qui se tenait à côté d'une petite femme aux cheveux noirs et courts, d'une grande femme rousse habillée en noir et d'un autre homme, vêtu de cuire noir et avec un crochet à la place de la main.</p><p>-On ne veut pas d’ennuis, commença Hiccup en se mettant devant Jack.</p><p>-Comment vous êtes entré ? Demanda Emma.</p><p>-Dans la taverne ? Par la porte.</p><p>-Non pas… La taverne ? C'est pas une taverne, c'est un <em>diner</em>.</p><p>-Un… Très bien, continua Hiccup.</p><p>Emma lui jeta un regard suspicieux puis le regarda de haut en bas.</p><p>-Et si je vous demande votre avis sur la situation socio-économique de la Corée du Nord ?</p><p>-D'accord.</p><p>-Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que je suis entrain de vous parler ?</p><p>-On veut juste partir en paix, dit Jack.</p><p>-Écoutez, dites nous simplement comment vous êtes entrés dans la ville.</p><p>-Par la forêt.</p><p>-C'est impossible, dit la femme rousse.</p><p>-Ça veut juste dire que la barrière à un problème.</p><p>-Nous n'avons pas vu de barrière, dit Hiccup.</p><p>-Vous êtes venu comment ?</p><p>-À pied.</p><p>Emma lui jeta un regard suspicieux.</p><p>-Vous mentez.</p><p>Hiccup fronça les sourcils.</p><p>-Non.</p><p>-Si, vous mentez. Je le sais, essayez pas de le nier. Vous arrivez d'où ?</p><p>-On arrive de loin, dit Jack.</p><p>-Mais encore ?</p><p>-De très loin.</p><p>-Laissez-nous partir, demanda Hiccup. Et vous avez ma parole que nous ne vous causerons aucun ennui.</p><p>L'homme vêtu de cuire leva son crochet en l'air.</p><p>-Attends, mon cœur, je crois que tu n'as pas compris.</p><p>Emma le regarda.</p><p>-Compris quoi ?</p><p>Il s'approcha d'elle et lui sourit.</p><p>-Laisse faire ton pirate préféré.</p><p>Il se tourna vers Hiccup et Jack.</p><p>-Messieurs, je me présente, Killian Jones. Fier capitaine du Jolly Roger.</p><p>-Vous êtes un pirate ? Demanda Jack.</p><p>-Bien que cela fût vrai pendant de longues années, j'ai finalement cessé mes méfaits pour vivre une vie d'honnête marin.</p><p>-Tout cela est fascinant, dit Hiccup, mais en quoi cela nous concerne-t-il?</p><p>-Nous aimerions simplement savoir d'où vous venez, continua Killian Jones.</p><p>-De très loin.</p><p>-Ah, mais pas seulement ! Je reconnaîtrais ce regard entre mille. Vous êtes en fuite !</p><p>Hiccup grogna et Jack lui prit le bras. Il connaissait suffisamment son ami pour savoir qu'Hiccup n'allait pas tarder à se transformer.</p><p>-Nous ne souhaitions pas vous déranger. Nous souhaitions juste vous demander des provisions pour la route.</p><p>Jack regardait le capitaine tout en parlant, mais il réalisa que personne ne le regardait. Ils regardaient tous Hiccup, l'air surpris. Jack se tourna vers son ami et vit que ses yeux étaient devenus jaunes, ses canines avaient poussé et il écumait de rage. Il se mit devant lui et le prit par les épaules.</p><p>-Hiccup, contrôle-toi !</p><p>-Oh mon Dieu, fit la petite femme avec les cheveux bruns.</p><p>Elle s'approcha d'Hiccup.</p><p>-Vous êtes un loup…</p><p>Hiccup grogna un bruit qui tenait plus de la Bête que de l'humain et tous les autres reculèrent.</p><p>-Dites-lui de se calmer, demanda Emma.</p><p>-Reculez, dit Jack. Il se transforme parce que je suis en danger.</p><p>-On ne vous fera rien, dit la petite femme brune.</p><p>-Reculez !</p><p>Tous s'exécutèrent sans protester. Hiccup ne calmait pas ses grognements et Jack prit peur quand de la fourrure noire commença à sortir. Il le prit contre lui, faisant fi de savoir si ces personnes allaient le pendre pour avoir des penchants déviants et lui chuchota quelques douces paroles à l'oreille. Rapidement la fourrure s’effaça et sa respiration reprit un rythme normal. Ses canines se rétractèrent et ses yeux reprirent leur couleur d'origine. Comme soudainement fatigué, Hiccup l'enlaça en se tenant à lui.</p><p>-Ça va aller ? Demanda la femme brune.</p><p>Jack la regarda.</p><p>-Nous ne vous feront rien, mais s'il vous plaît, laissez-nous partir en paix.</p><p>Mais la femme sourit.</p><p>-On ne vous fera rien non plus. Je m'appelle Blanche-Neige. Vous êtes ici chez vous.</p><p>Hiccup la regarda et s'écarta de Jack.</p><p>-Je vous demande pardon ?</p><p>-Storybrooke n'est pas une ville comme les autres. Et les gens… Qui ont un don pour la magie y sont les bienvenus.</p><p>-Nous n'avons pas de don spécial.</p><p>Blanche-Neige sourit.</p><p>-Vous êtes un loup. Vous avez votre place parmi nous.</p><p>-Vous n'allez pas nous chasser ? Demanda Jack.</p><p>-Non, fit Emma en se rapprochant de Blanche-Neige.</p><p>-Alors pourquoi tant de suspicion ? Demanda Hiccup.</p><p>-Désolé, fit Regina. La ville de Storybrooke est entourée par une barrière magique. Personne ne peut y entrer sans notre accord.</p><p>Hiccup et Jack se regardèrent. Ces personnes parlaient de magie… Comme si ça existait réellement ?</p><p>-Vous pratiquez la magie ?</p><p>Pour toute réponse Regina fit apparaître une gerbe de flammes dans ses mains. Hiccup et Jack reculèrent.</p><p>-Non, non, ça va, fit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne vous ferai rien.</p><p>Elle la fit disparaître et Blanche-Neige leur sourit.</p><p>-Venez déjeuner, vous devez être affamé.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hiccup et Jack étaient en fuite depuis longtemps et ça faisait des jours qu'ils n'avaient pas mangé. Lorsque la dame âgée leur apporta une assiette avec ce qu'elle appelait des hamburgers, ils regardèrent ça étrangement. Blanche-Neige leur expliqua que ça se mangeait avec les mains et lorsqu'ils goûtèrent la première bouchée, ils se jetèrent dessus. Blanche-Neige les regarda faire avec un petit sourire. Hiccup était tellement occupé à combler sa faim qu'il ne prit pas garde au fait qu'un peu plus loin, Emma, Regina et Crochet discutaient en les regardant.</p><p>-Je ne comprends pas, dit Emma. Leroy a été vérifié, la barrière est toujours en place. Comment ils ont fait pour venir, alors ?</p><p>-Bonne question.</p><p>-Peut-être qu'ils viennent de ce monde-là ? Proposa Crochet.</p><p>-Il n'y a jamais eu de magie, dans ce monde, dit Regina. Et je ne sais pas pour vous, mais j'ai l'impression qu'Hiccup sait comment fonctionne sa transformation depuis un moment. Jack le sait aussi.</p><p>-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Demanda Crochet.</p><p>-Quand Hiccup a commencé à se transformer, Jack savait quoi faire pour le calmer.</p><p>-Et ils viennent juste d'arriver dans ce monde, dit Crochet.</p><p>-Comment tu le sais ? Demanda Emma.</p><p>-Ma chère, n'as-tu pas remarqué la façon dont ils parlent ? Ils n'ont pas adopté votre façon de parler ''moderne'' que les gens de ce monde ont. Les habitants de la Forêt Enchantée qui ont subi la première malédiction parlent également comme vous. Donc je ne pense pas qu'ils viennent d'ici. Ils doivent venir d'un autre Royaume.</p><p>-On a fait venir tous les Royaumes ici depuis longtemps. On les aurait forcément vu ! Continua Regina.</p><p>-On va leur demander, continua Emma. Killian, tu pourrais…</p><p>-Faire la traduction ? Bien évidemment.</p><p>-Euh, j'allais te demander d'aller chercher Hope à la garderie, mais je préfère ton idée. Regina ?</p><p>-Je te suis. J'envoie un message à Henry pour lui dire de rester avec sa version adulte pour l'instant, et je suis à toi.</p><p>Emma, Crochet et Regina s'approchèrent des deux fugitifs.</p><p>-Maman ? Tu pourrais aller chercher Hope à la garderie, s'il te plaît ? Je voudrais discuter avec Hiccup et Jack.</p><p>Blanche-Neige sourit et se leva. Elle fut suivie par son mari et Emma, Regina et Crochet s'installèrent en face d'Hiccup et Jack.</p><p>-Euh… Pardonnez-moi, demanda Jack. Mais… C'est votre mère ?</p><p>-Oui. C'est compliqué, soupira Emma. Quand je suis née, Regina a jeté une malédiction qui a envoyé le royaume de mes parents ici, et qui a gelé le temps. Quand j'ai eu 28 ans, je suis revenu ici, parce que Regina a adopté le fils que j'avais abandonné et j'ai découvert que mes parents étaient Blanche-Neige et le Prince Charmant, et le temps a repris son cours. J'ai le même âge qu'eux mais c'est bien mes parents.</p><p>Hiccup et Jack se regardèrent, un peu inquiets et regardèrent Regina.</p><p>-C'est bon, je ne suis plus maléfique, dit-elle comme si c'était une évidence.</p><p>-Non, c'est juste que... La magie a l'air d'être chose courante, par ici, nota Jack.</p><p>-Justement, on se demandait, comment vous êtes arrivé ici ?</p><p>-On a marché, dit Hiccup.</p><p>Emma lui jeta son drôle de regard et Hiccup soupira.</p><p>-Enfin, on a marché, et je me suis transformé pour courir. On parcourrait de plus grandes distances comme ça.</p><p>-Vous vous êtes transformé… En dehors de Storybrooke ? Demanda Regina.</p><p>-Oui.</p><p>-C'est pas censé être impossible ? Demanda Emma à Regina.</p><p>-Normalement.</p><p>-Pouvez-vous nous dire exactement d'où vous venez ? Demanda Crochet.</p><p>-Non.</p><p>Crochet sourit.</p><p>-Ah ! Je reconnaîtrais cette expression entre mille. Vous êtes recherché !</p><p>Hiccup et Jack se jetèrent un regard inquiet puis s'essuyèrent la bouche.</p><p>-Merci pour votre hospitalité, dit Jack. Mais à présent nous allons poursuivre notre route.</p><p>-Voyons, messieurs, continua Crochet. Ne prenez pas peur comme cela. Vous n'êtes pas les premiers fugitifs que Storybrooke accueille. Moi-même, pendant un temps, avait ma tête sur tous les murs du royaume, du Port aux portes du château de Sa Majesté.</p><p>-La mort nous attend, si nous nous faisons attraper, dit Jack.</p><p>-On peut savoir ce que vous avez fait ? Demanda Emma.</p><p>-Non, non, je ne préférerais pas, dit Hiccup en soupirant.</p><p>-Vous avez tué quelqu'un, dit Regina en le regardant dans les yeux.</p><p>Jack pâlit et Hiccup serra les poings en fronçant les sourcils.</p><p>-Avant de m'accuser de quoi que ce soit, commença Hiccup.</p><p>-Je ne vous accuse de rien, je constate, dit Regina. Je connais bien ce regard, parce que ça a été le mien un moment. Écoutez, on veut juste apprendre à vous connaître. Ce que vous avez pu faire, on s'en moque. On ne sait pas qui vous êtes, ni ce que vous avez fait. Et si vous cherchez un endroit où recommencer votre vie, vous êtes ici chez vous. Vous n'êtes pas le seul à… Avoir les mains sales.</p><p>Hiccup regarda Jack.</p><p>-Qu'en penses-tu ? Demanda celui-ci.</p><p>-Vous ne nous reporterez pas aux autorités ?</p><p>Regina lui sourit.</p><p>-Les autorités, c'est nous. Je suis le maire de la ville, Emma est le shérif. Et si vous nous promettez de bien vous comporter, sans faire de mal à personne, vous êtes les bienvenus ici.</p><p>-Vous nous laisseriez rester ici ? Sans même savoir qui nous sommes ? Demanda Jack.</p><p>-Tant que vous ne nuisez à personne, oui.</p><p>Hiccup et Jack se regardèrent et Hiccup soupira.</p><p>-On va essayer.</p><p>-Essayé ? Demanda Crochet. De ne faire de mal à personne ?</p><p>Hiccup soupira et baissa les yeux. Et bien qu'il en mourrût d'envie, Jack ne lui prit pas la main.</p><p>-Hiccup a quelques problèmes avec ses transformations, des fois. Ça va mieux, depuis quelque temps, mais de temps en temps, la… Enfin, il doit se transformer.</p><p>-Ah oui ? Demanda Regina.</p><p>-Il ne fait de mal à personne, s'empressa de dire Jack.</p><p>-Tu oublies la dernière fois, dit Hiccup lassement.</p><p>-La dernière fois, ce n'était que moi. Et je m'en suis remis.</p><p>-On a de l'espace pour ça, dit Regina, ne vous inquiétez pas. On a de grandes plaines. Vous pourrez vous transformer comme vous voudrez, vous ne générez personne. Et… Euh...</p><p>Jack attendait la suite, mais elle vit qu'elle regardait son épaule. Il baissa les yeux et vit qu'il avait recommencé à saigner.</p><p>-Bon sang…</p><p>-Attends, j'ai de quoi nettoyer, fit Hiccup en ouvrant sa besace.</p><p>-Il vous est arrivé quoi ? Demanda Emma.</p><p>-Il y a quelques jours, j'ai…</p><p>-<em>Jack</em>.</p><p>Jack regarda Hiccup qui le regardait en fronçant les sourcils.</p><p>-C'est bon, savoir comment j'ai obtenu ma blessure ne va pas leur dire qui nous sommes.</p><p>-C'est ça, et quand nous devrons fuir en courant parce qu'ils sortiront les fourches et les torches…</p><p>-Nous n'avons pas de fourche et de torches, dit Crochet. Nous avons des moyens plus… Comment dit-on, déjà, technologique.</p><p>-Technoquoi ? Demanda Jack.</p><p>-Technologique. C'est… Un terme moderne, du XXIème siècle.</p><p>-Du XXI siècle ? Demanda Jack. C'est impossible…</p><p>-Pourquoi ? On est en quelle année ? Demanda Emma en fronçant les sourcils.</p><p>-L'an de grâce 1770, dit Jack.</p><p>-Oh merde, fit Emma en retombant sur la banquette.</p><p>Regina et Crochet haussèrent un sourcil. Il était rare qu'Emma, malgré son caractère, ne jure.</p><p>-Un problème, mon cœur ? Demanda Crochet.</p><p>-Je sais qui ils sont.</p><p>Hiccup se tendit.</p><p>-Non…</p><p>-Tu sais qui ils sont ? Demanda Regina.</p><p>-C'est pas le problème. 1770.</p><p>-Ils ne peuvent pas venir de cette époque, le voyage dans le temps…</p><p>-C'est ça, où ils viennent d'un autre royaume. Mais comme on les a tous fait venir à Sherbrooke… Nom de…</p><p>-Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de partir, dit Hiccup.</p><p>Il se leva rapidement suivit par Jack.</p><p>-Merci pour le repas.</p><p>Ils sortirent de chez Granny et commencèrent à avancer sur l'artère principale quand Emma les rattrapa, suivit de Regina et Crochet.</p><p>-Attendez !</p><p>Hiccup se retourna violemment et par automatisme, mit Jack derrière lui.</p><p>-Non. Ce que j'ai fait, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, d'accord ? Je n'ai pas le contrôle nécessaire. La présence de Jack apaise la Bête, l'empêche de la faire sortir, mais…</p><p>-J'avais raison, dit Emma.</p><p>-Raison sur quoi ? Demanda Crochet.</p><p>-La Bête du Gévaudan, dit-elle.</p><p>-La quoi ? Demanda Regina. C'est pas une légende française à propos d'un loup ?</p><p>-Si. Enfin, si c'est toi, ça explique pourquoi on ne l'a jamais attrapé.</p><p>-Je ne comprends pas, dit Crochet. C'est quoi, cette histoire de loup ?</p><p>-La légende dit qu'au XVIIIe siècle, en France, un loup s'attaquait aux moutons et aux villageois, expliqua Emma. Il y a un gars qui a ramené un loup à Versailles en disant qu'il avait tué la Bête, mais les massacres ont continué. Après, d'autres mecs ont dit qu'ils l'avaient tué, mais personne n'a jamais été vraiment sûr.</p><p>-Comment tu sais ça ? Demanda Crochet.</p><p>-Mon fils est auteur. Je dois bien savoir lui faire la conversation.</p><p>-C'est vous ? Demanda Regina en regardant Hiccup.</p><p>Hiccup serra les poings.</p><p>-Écoutez, intervint Jack. Nous ne voulons de mal à personne, alors…</p><p>-Vous n'avez pas fait exprès de blesser quelqu'un, pas vrai ? Demanda Emma.</p><p>Hiccup souffla.</p><p>-Non. Bien sûr que non. La présence de Jack me calme et m'aide à contenir la Bête. Mais ça n'enlève rien à mon crime.</p><p>-Et votre crime, continua Regina. C'est d'avoir tué alors que vous étiez la Bête, chose que vous ne pouvez pas contrôler.</p><p>Jack et Hiccup se regardèrent.</p><p>-Oui.</p><p>-Et à quand remonte la dernière fois que vous avez blessé un innocent par accident ?</p><p>-Il y a trois ans, répondit Hiccup.</p><p>-Et depuis quand vous êtes ensemble ?</p><p>-Ça fait trois ans, répondit Jack.</p><p>-Donc, conclut Regina, tant que vous êtes ensemble, il n'y a pas de raison qu'Hiccup se transforme et blesse des gens ?</p><p>-Eh bien… Commença Hiccup.</p><p>-Ma présence évite ce genre de chose, continua Jack.</p><p>Regina haussa les épaules.</p><p>-Moi ça me va, fit Regina. Emma ? Une objection ?</p><p>-Euh... Oui. Regina, je peux savoir pourquoi tu veux qu'ils restent ? Je veux bien, Hiccup est un loup, et tout, mais...</p><p>-Emma, Hiccup s'est transformé en dehors de Storybrooke et ils ont traversé la protection magique qui entoure la ville. Tu ne vas pas me dire que ça ne te chiffonne pas ?</p><p>-Bah, un peu oui, mais... Ils disent la vérité quand ils disent qu'ils l'ont traversé sans problème.</p><p>-Oui, et c'est bien ça le problème, continua Regina. Parce que c'est impossible. C'est Rumple qui a mis en place cette barrière. Et je te rappelle que ce n'est pas un sorcier de bas étage. Et si ces deux garçons ont traversé la barrière du Ténébreux sans faire exprès, j'aimerais bien découvrir comment c'est possible.</p><p>Emma soupira.</p><p>-C'est pas faux.</p><p>Elle se retourna vers Hiccup et Jack.</p><p>-Venez, on va trouver un coin où vous installer. Mais avant, je vais vous soigner ça.</p><p>Elle leva la main vers la plaie de Jack. Hiccup essaya de l'arrêter, mais trop tard. Une lumière blanche apparut et lorsqu'elle s'évapora, Jack fut surpris de voir que sa blessure était refermée.</p><p>-Comment...</p><p>-C'est de la magie, répondit Emma.</p><p>-Tout le monde fait de la magie, par ici ? Demanda Hiccup en fronçant les sourcils.</p><p>-Non, pas vraiment. Mais on est quelques-uns. Bon, suivez-nous, on va vous trouver une chambre.</p><p>-Mais attendez, dit Hiccup. Vous savez qui je suis. Vous savez que j'ai tué. Et vous nous offrez le gît ?</p><p>-Emma, combien de victimes a fait la Bête du Gévaudan ? Demanda Regina.</p><p>-Je ne sais plus. Une centaine, je crois.</p><p>Regina s'approcha d'Hiccup.</p><p>-J'ai brûlé des villages qui étaient plus peuplés que ça. Si vous croyez que vous êtes le seul monstre des environs, vous vous trompez. Être ici m'a permis d'avoir une seconde chance. J'ai fini par être amie avec Blanche-Neige, qui est responsable de la mort de mon premier amour et que j'ai essayé de tuer, avec Emma, sa fille, que j'ai aussi essayé de tuer, avec ma sœur, Zelena, qui a essayé de me tuer. S'il y a quelque chose que peut vous apporter Storybrooke, c'est la sérénité et la tranquillité. Alors…</p><p>Elle lui tendit la main.</p><p>-Bienvenue à Storybrooke.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Au fil des jours qui passaient, Hiccup et Jack se détendirent. Emma, Regina et Zelena continuaient de leur poser des questions sur la façon dont ils étaient venu ici, mais forcées de voir qu'ils étaient honnêtes quand ils disaient qu'ils n'avaient fait que marché, les trois femmes s'étaient alors demandé comment ils avaient atterri en 2019. Hiccup leur avait juste dit qu'un homme un peu étrange leur avait échangé un ''haricot magique'' contre de la viande de cerfs, qu'Hiccup venait de chasser. Ils avaient expliqué qu'ils avaient suivi les instructions de l'homme, qui leur avait dit de le lancer en pensant à l'endroit où ils voulaient se rendre. Ils avaient alors traversé le portail enchanté et ça les avait conduits à une étrange cité nommée New York. Depuis, ils avaient fui et s'étaient retrouvés à Storybrooke. Emma l'avait alors regarder suspicieusement et avait soupiré en disant qu'il disait la vérité.</p><p>À partir de ce jour, ils ne voyaient presque plus Emma, Regina et Zelena et essayaient de s’intégrer dans la ville. Quelques jours après leur arrivée, ils avaient demandé à David, le mari de Blanche-Neige ce qu'ils pouvaient faire pour payer la chambre qu'ils avaient chez Granny. David avait alors confié Hiccup aux nains, qui l'avait fait travailler dans la mine. Jack, quant à lui, c'était retrouvé à travailler à l'école, aux côtés de Blanche-Neige.</p><p>Bien que ça le surprenait lui-même, il s'intégrait de plus en plus, assimilait le langage des habitants de cette ville, les coutumes, les choses qu'ils appelaient ''technologie'' comme les téléphones portables, les voitures, les lampes. Après trois semaines, n'importe qui aurait pu croire qu'il était né au XXIème siècle. Ce jour-là, il déjeunait avec Blanche-Neige, au réfectoire, en même temps qu'il surveillait les enfants.</p><p>-Alors, votre chambre chez Granny vous convient toujours ? Demanda soudainement Blanche-Neige.</p><p>-Oui, merci. C'est… C'est toujours plus agréable que de devoir camper dans la forêt.</p><p>Elle rigola.</p><p>-Ne m'en parles pas. À l'époque, quand j'essayais de fuir les gardes de Regina, j'ai passé du temps à vivre dans les bois. C'est quand même mieux de retrouver un bon lit.</p><p>Il sourit.</p><p>-Enfin, ajouta-t-elle, c'est grâce à ça que j'ai rencontré David, alors je ne me plains pas.</p><p>-Comment l'as-tu rencontré, au fait, tu ne m'as jamais expliqué ? Demanda Jack.</p><p>Avec sourire, elle lui raconta sa rencontre avec son époux, comment elle avait attaqué son carrosse et qu'il l'avait poursuivi dans les bois. Qu'il lui avait dit qu'il la retrouvait toujours. Ils étaient tombés amoureux et il avait toujours tenu sa promesse. Il l'avait toujours retrouvé.</p><p>Jack l'avait écouté avec sourire.</p><p>-C'est tellement romantique, comme histoire.</p><p>-N'est-ce pas ? Bon, il a toujours la cicatrice que je lui ai fait, mais depuis, on ne s'est plus quitter. Mis à part au moment de la malédiction, mais, l'essentiel, c'est qu'on se soit retrouvé.</p><p>Il soupira en souriant.</p><p>-Et toi ? Demanda Blanche-Neige.</p><p>-Moi ?</p><p>-Avec Hiccup ?</p><p>-Et bien ?</p><p>-Comment vous vous êtes mis ensemble ?</p><p>-Oh…</p><p>Jack essaya de contrôler la rougeur de ses joues.</p><p>-Je gardais les moutons de mon père, sur la colline à côté de chez moi. Et il est venu. Au départ, vu son accoutrement et son nom, j'ai cru que c'était un noble, et il m'a parlé. On a beaucoup discuté jusqu'à l'hiver. Après, mon père refusait que je sorte les moutons à cause du froid. Et le printemps d'après, je suis retourné sur la colline. Il m'a avoué être la Bête et que mon amitié lui permettait de rester humain.</p><p>Jack savait pertinemment qu'il mentait. Mais il ne se voyait pas raconter la vérité. Que son père l'avait surpris dans les bras d'Hiccup et qu'il l'aurait fouetté jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive pour sa déviance si Hiccup ne s'était pas transformé.</p><p>-J'ai décidé de rester avec lui depuis lors.</p><p>-Tu as abandonné ta famille pour lui ?</p><p>-J'aurais tout quitté pour lui, dit Jack sans réfléchir.</p><p>Puis, quand il se rendit compte de son erreur, il regarda Blanche-Neige, qui lui souriait gentiment.</p><p>-Je veux dire, c'est mon ami. Et ma présence lui permet de rester humain. Et ma famille… Je n'étais pas trop attaché à eux.</p><p>Encore une fois, c'était un mensonge. Malgré tout, il aimait sa famille. Mais s'il était resté avec eux alors que son père l'avait vu…</p><p>-Hum hum… Fit Blanche-Neige en finissant d'avaler son café.</p><p>Jack se tut et il finit rapidement son dessert. Au regard qu'elle avait, il savait qu'elle ne le croyait pas. Mais elle ne fit pas de commentaire et ils firent sortirent les enfants dans la cour pour le reste de la pause. Ils s'assirent sur un banc, profitant du soleil et alors que Jack se demandait que faire pour cacher sa relation dénaturée avec Hiccup, Blanche-Neige dit soudainement.</p><p>-Tu sais que l'année dernière, je suis allée au mariage de mon amie Ruby ?</p><p>-Ah ?</p><p>-Oui. Elle et Dorothy avaient organisé une superbe réception. Elles avaient même invité Zelena, qui pourtant a essayé de tuer Dorothy plus d'une fois. C'était vraiment magnifique…</p><p>-Euh… Dorothy ?</p><p>-Oui.</p><p>-C'est… C’est un prénom de fille, non ?</p><p>-Oui. Dorothy est une fille.</p><p>-Mais Ruby…</p><p>-Est une fille aussi.</p><p>Jack la regarda. Elle lui sourit tendrement.</p><p>-Ce genre de chose ne nous dérange pas, ici, tu sais. Tu as le droit d'aimer qui tu veux.</p><p>Il fuit son regard.</p><p>-C'est ridicule… Enfin… Je n'aime pas…</p><p>-Jack, peu importe, okay ? Si jamais tu veux m'en parler, je suis là, d'accord ?</p><p>Jack continua de l'ignorer. Elle ne chercha pas plus loin et garda le silence. À la fin de la pause, les élèves rentrèrent en cours et Blanche-Neige continua de leur faire cours. À la fin de la journée, quand les parents étaient venus chercher leurs enfants, Jack l'aida à ramasser les crayons qu'elle leur avait prêtés.</p><p>-Ah. Donovan a encore écrit sur sa table, constata-t-elle avec sourire.</p><p>-Mon père m'a vu, dit Jack.</p><p>Elle le regarda, incompréhensive. Il se leva et ferma la porte d'entrée de la salle de classe et se laissa tomber contre elle.</p><p>-Mon père m'a vu avec Hiccup. C'est pour ça que je suis parti. On était tous les deux, Hiccup me tenait dans ses bras et mon père nous a vu. Il m'a jeté contre un rocher et j'ai commencé à perdre connaissance. La dernière chose dont je me souviens c'est que mon père m'a promis le fouet et qu'Hiccup s'est transformé. Il a assommé mon père et l'a ramené chez moi et m'a emmené dans sa tanière. Il avait repris forme humaine quand je me suis réveillé. Il m'a avoué être la Bête et j'ai décidé de partir avec lui.</p><p>Il soupira.</p><p>-On a arpenté la campagne depuis lors, pour échapper aux chasseurs. Mon père a dit à tout le monde que la Bête m'avait dévoré, parce que c'était mieux pour lui d'avoir un fils mort qu'un fils… Contre-nature.</p><p>Blanche-Neige lui mit la main sur l'épaule avec affection.</p><p>-Jack, éprouver des sentiments n'est pas contre nature. C'est très humain, au contraire.</p><p>-Pas pour un autre garçon. C'est…</p><p>-C'est la vie.</p><p>Elle s'assit à côté de lui.</p><p>-Tu sais, quand on s'est rencontrés, avec Charmant, il était fiancé à une autre femme. En réalité, il avait un frère jumeau, qui avait été adopté par le Roi Georges. Quand James est mort, le Roi Georges a demandé à David de le remplacer pour sceller l'alliance qu'il avait forgée avec le Roi Minos. En réalité, il ne lui a pas vraiment laissé le choix, il avait menacé la mère de David de mort si David ne se pliait pas à son exigence. Bref, l'alliance avec Minos consistait à un mariage avec sa fille Abbigaëlle. Ils étaient en route pour le château du Roi Georges quand j'ai attaqué son carrosse. Dès qu'on s'est vu, on est tombé amoureux. Pourtant, c'était la pire chose à faire. J'étais poursuivie par la Reine et ne songeais qu'à quitter le royaume et lui était fiancé. Un jour, un mois après notre rencontre, il m'a envoyé une lettre en me disant qu'il m'aimait et que si je l'aimais, je devais le retrouver au château du Roi. Que si je ne venais pas, il se ferait une raison, et qu'il m'oublierait. Je suis allée le retrouver, pour lui dire que je l'aimais quand le Roi m'est tombé dessus à m'a dit que si je ne disais pas à David que je ne l'aimais pas, il le ferait tuer. Tout ça pour des questions de pouvoirs et d'argent. J'ai été voir David en lui disant que je ne l'aimais pas, et je suis partie, le cœur brisé. Par la suite, je n'arrivais pas à l'oublier et j'ai pris une potion pour effacer mes sentiments. Ça a effacé tous les bons sentiments que j'avais, ne laissant place qu'à la haine et à la vengeance. À ce moment-là, j'étais prête à tuer la Reine, mais David, qui avait compris le plan du Roi, m'a retrouvé et a pris la flèche que je destinais à la Reine. Tous mes sentiments me sont revenus.</p><p>Elle soupira.</p><p>-Notre histoire a été longue, et crois-moi, a ce n'était que le début. Enfin, tout ça pour dire qu'à l'origine, tout nous séparait. David et moi n'aurions jamais dû être ensemble. Mais on s'est rencontrés, on s'est aimés, et même si on a tout fait pour oublier, nous étions destinés l'un à l'autre.</p><p>Jack se gratta la nuque.</p><p>-Votre relation est normale... Vous êtes un homme et une femme. La mienne est… Nous on est…</p><p>-Deux jeunes gens qui s'aiment. Il n'y a pas de mal à ça.</p><p>-C'est différent…</p><p>-Je sais que c'est difficile à comprendre. Mais ici, vous pouvez être vous-même. Tu l'aimes, Hiccup ?</p><p>Jack se frotta les bras, comme s'il avait froid, puis la regarda et doucement, secoua la tête. Blanche-Neige sourit.</p><p>-C'est tout ce qui compte, crois-moi.</p><p> </p><p>Le soir, alors qu'il remontait dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Hiccup, il resta étrangement silencieux. Hiccup se déshabilla, prit une douche et lorsqu'il en sortit, encore nu, il vit que Jack n'avait pas bougé de sa place.</p><p>-Tu vas bien ?</p><p>Jack le regarda.</p><p>-Oui. Oui, excuses-moi, j'étais dans les nuages.</p><p>Inquiet, Hiccup mit une serviette autour de ses hanches et s'assit à côté de lui.</p><p>-Que ce passe-t-il, Jack ?</p><p>-Blanche-Neige est au courant.</p><p>-Au courant de quoi ?</p><p>-Que toi et moi… Nous nous aimons.</p><p>-D'accord. Et ils comptent nous pendre dans combien de temps, au juste ?</p><p>-Justement. Blanche-Neige a dit qu'ici, dans ce pays… Nous avions le droit d'aimer qui nous voulions.</p><p>-Oh. D'accord.</p><p>-Ça ne te choque pas ?</p><p>-Pas vraiment, en fait. David m'a déjà demandé si j'avais une promise, avant de devenir la Bête. Je lui ai dit que ça ne m'intéressait pas. Et il m'a demandé ensuite ce qu'il en était de nous deux. J'ai fait semblant de ne pas comprendre la question et Leroy m'a appelé.</p><p>-Tu penses que ça ne les dérange vraiment pas ? Nous deux ?</p><p>-David et Blanche-Neige sont mariés, donc le fait qu'ils abordent le sujet chacun de leur côté ne me surprend pas plus que ça. Et en France, si quelqu'un avait eut le moindre doute, nous aurions fini sur la potence. Je ne pense pas que ça les dérange. Et comme ils connaissent… L'époque d'où on vient, ils ont certainement dû penser qu'ils devaient nous rassurer.</p><p>-Je ne sais pas… Si je suis prêt à t'aimer devant eux…</p><p>Hiccup lui sourit et l'enlaça.</p><p>-On fera ça quand tu seras prêt, d'accord ? Ça peut attendre.</p><p>Jack lui sourit.</p><p>Hiccup passa un pantalon de pyjama et Jack alla prendre sa douche. En sortant, il vit qu'Hiccup l'attendait sur le lit. Jack passa un pantalon de pyjama et s'installa à ses côtés. Il s'endormit rapidement. Ce qu'il ne vit pas, c'est qu'Hiccup ne dormait pas. Il resta éveillé toute la nuit à regarder la porte, attentif au moindre son. Malgré ce qu'il avait dit à son amant, il restait sur ses gardes. Depuis qu'il était devenu la Bête, il était devenu très prudent. Parce que même s'il appréciait Blanche-Neige et David, rien ne lui garantissait qu'il ne s’agissait pas d'une manœuvre avisée pour connaître la vérité pour les exécuter par la suite. Alors il ne dormit pas de la nuit.</p><p>Le lendemain, quand Jack se réveilla, il fit comme de rien était et ils descendirent prendre un petit-déjeuner. Jack ne travaillait pas, aujourd'hui, alors il passa la journée avec Blanche-Neige et David. Sur les coups de midi, il alla à la mine, apporter son déjeuner à Hiccup. Il le trouva en T-Shirt, transpirant de sueur, à casser des cailloux. Lorsque Hiccup le vit, il alpagua Leroy.</p><p>-Je vais déjeuner, je reviens.</p><p>-Pff, grogna Leroy. Un vrai nain ne s'arrête jamais.</p><p>-Ça tombe bien, je ne suis pas un nain.</p><p>Il sortit de la mine avec Jack et s'installa à côté pour déjeuner. Hiccup déballa son sandwich et en avala une bouchée.</p><p>-Tu as l'air éreinté, commenta l'ancien berger.</p><p>-C'est épuisant de travailler ici.</p><p>-Oui. J'imagine que ça l'est davantage quand tu ne dors pas de la nuit.</p><p>Hiccup le regarda, surpris et Jack soupira.</p><p>-Tu penses que je n'allais rien voir ?</p><p>-Ce n'est pas une nuit d'insomnie qui va m'abattre. Je peux tenir une semaine sans dormir.</p><p>-Il reste que ce n'est pas sain, Hiccup.</p><p>-Eh ! Haddock ! Appela Leroy. Quand mademoiselle aura fini de manger, elle pourra revenir travaillée ?</p><p>-C'est toi qu'il traite de femme ? Demanda Jack.</p><p>Hiccup soupira.</p><p>-Laisses tomber, fit une voix.</p><p>David arriva, accompagné de Blanche-Neige et de leur fils Neal.</p><p>-Quand Leroy veut, il peut se montrer particulièrement… Grincheux.</p><p>-J'ai entendu, Charmant !</p><p>David se pencha vers son fils.</p><p>-Et si tu allais dire bonjour à Leroy, Neal, hein ?</p><p>Le petit hocha la tête et alla dans la mine. Bien vite, on entendit les nains s'arrêter pour parler au petit garçon. Blanche-Neige soupira et sourit.</p><p>-Ça marche à chaque fois.</p><p>-Vous envoyez votre fils pour…</p><p>-Avoir la paix, conclut David. Parfaitement. Leroy devient gaga quand il voit Neal, tellement qu'il arrête de grogner quand on arrête de travailler. Et croyez-moi, ça soulage tout le monde.</p><p>Hiccup sourit.</p><p>-Merci.</p><p>Blanche-Neige le regarda.</p><p>-Tu as mauvaise mine, Hiccup.</p><p>-Oui, j'ai… Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi.</p><p>David sourit.</p><p>-Les fameuses chambres de Granny.</p><p>-Si vous le souhaitez, continua Blanche-Neige, il y a des appartements et des maisons de libre.</p><p>-Des appartements ?</p><p>-Oui. On pourrait vous en trouver un, et…</p><p>-Qu'est-ce qu'un appartement ? Demanda Hiccup.</p><p>-C'est un petit logement. Ce n'est pas très grand, mais parfois ça suffit.</p><p>Hiccup regarda Jack. L'ancien berger haussa les épaules.</p><p>-Pourquoi pas ?</p><p>-Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, contrat Hiccup.</p><p>-Pourquoi donc ?</p><p>-Parce que je suis là. Avoir une habitation… Au milieu d'autres gens… Je ne sais pas si c'est très sage.</p><p>David et Blanche-Neige se regardèrent.</p><p>-Si vous le voulez, on peut vous trouver un coin en forêt.</p><p>-C'est vrai ? Demanda Jack.</p><p>-Oui, ça doit pouvoir se trouver. On vous trouvera un endroit plat, reculé, et on pourra vous construire une maison.</p><p>Jack regarda Hiccup.</p><p>-Qu'en penses-tu ? Demanda Jack.</p><p>-J'en pense que si ça tourne mal…</p><p>-Si c'est le cas, nous ferons comme d'habitude.</p><p>Hiccup regarda Jack. L'ancien berger faisait référence au fait que pendant toute leur cavale, dès qu'ils s'arrêtaient dans un endroit pour monter un campement, Hiccup creusait une cachette, sous terre, à proximité. Si jamais ils se faisaient rattraper par les chasseurs, ils abandonnaient leur campement et allaient se réfugier dans la cachette. Dès que les chasseurs arrivaient, ils observaient leur campement, marchant partout et ils effaçaient les traces qu'Hiccup et Jack avaient pu faire. Hiccup et Jack restaient cachés, pendant des jours, jusqu'à ce que les chasseurs s'en aillent, puis reprenaient leur fuite. Et s'ils avaient un endroit fixe où ils dormiraient, il serait judicieux d'avoir un endroit où se dissimuler, si les choses tournaient mal.</p><p>-Oui. Avoir un endroit, pour nous, ça ne serait pas une mauvaise chose. Ça nous changerait.</p><p>Blanche-Neige et David sourirent.</p><p>-On va vous trouver ça.</p><p>-Hey, Haddock ! Fit Leroy en sortant de la mine, Neal dans les bras. Quand tu auras fini de raconter ta vie, tu pourras te remettre à bosser.</p><p>-Laisse le déjeuner, Leroy, fit Blanche-Neige.</p><p>-Et nianiania. Mon pauvre vieux, fit-il en regardant Jack. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu obstines à amener son déjeuner à ce feignant.</p><p>Jack regarda Hiccup mal à l'aise. David intervint.</p><p>-Laisse-les profiter un peu.</p><p>-Profiter de quoi ? Tu crois que la poussière de fée s'extrait toute seule ?</p><p>-Ils sont amoureux, Leroy, dit Blanche-Neige. Tu peux bien les laisser se voir un petit peu, non ?</p><p>-Amoureux ?</p><p>Leroy regarda successivement Jack et Hiccup. Puis il leva les yeux au ciel.</p><p>-Oh, c'est pas vrai… Encore un mec amoureux.</p><p>Hiccup se leva.</p><p>-Euh… Leroy…</p><p>Le nain leva les mains au ciel.</p><p>-Pourquoi ça tombe toujours sur moi…</p><p>Il rentra dans la mine, tout en baragouinant.</p><p>-Déjà, la dernière fois, il y avait Charmant…</p><p>-Eh ! Protesta David.</p><p>-Pourquoi faut qu'ils tombent tous amoureux ? Ça m'énerve…</p><p>Hiccup regarda Blanche-Neige et David, incompréhensif.</p><p>-Leroy a un problème avec les gens amoureux, dit David en prenant Neal dans ses bras. Au début, quand j'étais avec Blanche, il m'a sorti son discours de grand frère nain, et je dois bien avoué que c'était presque effrayant.</p><p>-Enfin, c'est surtout depuis que Nova l'a largué.</p><p>-La ferme, Atchoum ! Retentit la voix de Leroy.</p><p>Hiccup soupira et redonna le papier d’emballage du sandwich à Jack.</p><p>-Je vais devoir y retourner.</p><p>-D'accord, on se voit tout à l'heure.</p><p>Blanche-Neige fit un petit signe à David et ils tournèrent le dos pour s'en aller.</p><p>-Je t'enverrais un message quand j'aurais fini, dit Hiccup.</p><p>-D'accord. Je viendrais te rejoindre. En attendant, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, j'aimerais commencer à voir où installer notre maison.</p><p>-Bien sûr. Prends un endroit reculé de tout, surtout. Pour ne pas…</p><p>-Que tu effraies les autres au cas où tu ai besoin de te transformer. Je sais.</p><p>Hiccup lui sourit.</p><p>-Merci.</p><p>Il fit demi-tour pour rentrer dans la mine quand Jack lui attrapa la main.</p><p>-Encore une dernière chose…</p><p>-Hum, quoi donc ?</p><p>Jack l'embrassa avec tendresse, surprenant Hiccup. Le jeune, bien que stupéfait, y répondit avec affection.</p><p>-À plus tard, murmura Jack contre ses lèvres.</p><p>-À plus tard, mon amour, répondit Hiccup en souriant.</p><p> </p><p>David et Blanche-Neige, un peu plus loin, les regardaient faire.</p><p>-Ils sont mignons, non ?</p><p>David mit son bras autour d'elle.</p><p>-Très.</p><p>Le téléphone de Blanche-Neige sonna.</p><p>-Allô ? Emma ? Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu… Quoi ? Attends… Je dis à ton père de te rejoindre. Au revoir.</p><p>David fronça les sourcils.</p><p>-Un problème ?</p><p>-Emma, Regina et Zelena essayent de comprendre comment Jack et Hiccup ont fait pour venir ici.</p><p>-Oui, je suis au courant, et alors ?</p><p>-Alors, ils sont venus de ce monde-là, un monde sans magie et ils sont allés de France, en 1770, jusqu'à ici, dans le Maine en 2019.</p><p>-Ils n'avaient pas parlé d'un haricot ?</p><p>-Si. Mais en allant examiner l'endroit où ils sont arrivés à Storybrooke, Regina a découvert qu'il y avait un reste de magie.</p><p>-Mais comment c'est possible ? Ils ne possèdent pas de… Oh.</p><p>-Oui. Ils ont utilisé la magie de l'autre côté, dans le monde sans magie, pour entrer jusque chez nous.</p><p>-Pourtant, Emma a dit qu'ils ne mentaient pas quand ils disaient ne pas connaître la magie.</p><p>-Soit ils ont berné notre fille, ce qui est impossible. Soit c'est que quelqu'un les a aidés.</p><p>David soupira.</p><p>-On va affronter quel méchant, cette fois…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>David rejoint Emma, Regina et Zelena au bureau du shérif.</p><p>-Où est Maman ? Demanda Emma.</p><p>-Elle est restée avec Jack. Elle va essayer d'en savoir plus. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?</p><p>-On a découvert des résidus de magie à l'endroit où Jack et Hiccup sont arrivés.</p><p>-Sur leur voyage dans le temps ?</p><p>-Non, à l'endroit où ils ont franchi la barrière. Pour l'endroit exact où ils sont arrivés, on doit sortir de Storybrooke, dit Regina. Mais je ne sais pas si ça marchera. La magie en dehors de la ville ne fonctionne pas, dans ce monde.</p><p>-Ça avait marché, la fois où Gold avait volé le cristal de l'Olympe, souligna Emma.</p><p>-Alors il faudrait un artefact très puissant, et quand ils sont arrivés, ils n'avaient rien, dit Zelena.</p><p>-Ils l'ont peut-être caché ?</p><p>-Non, je ne pense pas, dit David.</p><p>Les trois femmes le regardaient.</p><p>-Ils sont là depuis trois semaines. Blanche et moi, on a eu le temps de les observer. Je ne pense pas qu'ils ont menti.</p><p>-Sans vouloir ressasser le passé, intervint Zelena, je me suis fait passer pour votre sage-femme pendant des semaines avant que vous compreniez.</p><p>-Elle n'a pas tort, dit Regina.</p><p>-Non, contra David. Ils sont… Blanche-Neige a remarqué qu'ils sont en permanence sur le qui-vive, comme s'ils s'apprêtaient à partir à la moindre occasion.</p><p>-C'est aussi l'impression qu'ils ont donné, quand ils sont arrivés, dit Emma. Crochet avait raison, ils avaient l'expression de quelqu'un qui est en permanence en fuite.</p><p>-C'est toujours le cas. Ils donnent l'impression qu'ils vont partir au moindre problème. Comme s'ils avaient peur de quelque chose.</p><p>-À mon avis, dit Regina, c'est qu'ils ont peur de notre réaction, le jour où Hiccup se transformera. Ou qu'ils ont peur qu'Hiccup blesse quelqu'un par accident.</p><p>-C'est le cas.</p><p>Tous les quatre se retournèrent et virent Jack et Blanche-Neige. Jack soupira et s'avança.</p><p>-Nous ne voulons pas d'ennuis. Mais si Hiccup… On sera bien obligé de partir.</p><p>-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Emma.</p><p>-C'est moi qui lui ai conseillé de venir, dit Blanche-Neige. Il voudrait nous parler.</p><p>-Aujourd'hui j'ai…</p><p>Il soupira.</p><p>-La relation que j'ai avec… Ça ne semble pas vous poser de problèmes.</p><p>-Non, on s'en moque, dit Regina, comme si c'était une évidence.</p><p>Jack s’appuya sur le bureau, comme soudainement fatigué.</p><p>-Pour la première fois depuis… Depuis toujours, je l'ai… Je l'ai embrassé alors que n'importe qui pouvait nous voir. J'ai… J'ai vraiment été soulagé de voir… Que nous n'étions plus obligés de nous cacher. Mais Hiccup a peur que ce ne soit qu'une mascarade et que vous nous pendrez à la moindre occasion.</p><p>Emma ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais Blanche-Neige lui fit signe de se taire.</p><p>-Il n'a pas dormi, cette nuit. Parce qu'il veillait sur moi, au cas où. On court depuis si longtemps et si enfin on pouvait s'arrêter… Ce serait chouette. Mais ça n'empêche qu'Hiccup sera toujours sur ses gardes. J'aimerais qu'il… Comment dites-vous… Qu'il relâche un peu la pression. Qu'il se repose. Parce que je le connais, et je sais qu'il sera toujours aux aguets, à la moindre occasion. Qu'il va enchaîner les nuits blanches jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir, et en cas de problème…</p><p>-Il n'y a pas de raison qu'il y ait de problème, le conforta Emma.</p><p>Mais Jack eut un sourire triste.</p><p>-Si. Si ça ne vient pas de vous, ça sera lui. La chose que nous ne vous avions pas dite, c'est que la Bête doit sortir, de temps en temps.</p><p>-Quoi ?</p><p>-Il doit se transformer de temps en temps. Sinon… Elle peut surgir n'importe quand, quand il baissera sa garde.</p><p>-Mais on ne vous fera rien, continua Regina.</p><p>-Il n'y a pas qu'en cas d'attaque de votre part, qu'il se tient aux aguets. Il y a aussi pour que la Bête ne sorte pas. Et j'ai peur, que s'il continue à être aussi… Concentré et insomniaque, au bout d'un moment, il perdra le contrôle. Et ça…</p><p>-Ça ne serait bon pour personne, conclut Regina.</p><p>-Non. Si je suis là maintenant, c'est parce que Blanche-Neige me posait des questions sur la façon dont nous étions arrivés, et que j'ai compris que vous ne nous faisiez pas confiance. Alors je suis venu pour être honnête avec vous. Hiccup ne sait pas que je suis là, et il serait certainement furieux de savoir que je suis venu vous parler.</p><p>Il cessa de parler, et personne ne prit la parole. Jack regardait le sol et les autres se jetèrent des regards lourds de sens. Regina prit la parole.</p><p>-Est-ce que tu peux nous dire ce qui s'est passé, quand vous avez traversé le portail, pour arriver à New York ?</p><p>Jack leur raconta toute l'histoire. Comment ils avaient troqué de la viande contre un haricot magique à un homme étrange. Ils étaient rentrés dans leur abri ce soir-là, essayant de s'organiser pour leur départ, quand les chasseurs les avaient retrouvés. Ils avaient dû fuir leur campement et alors qu'ils courraient pour essayer d'échapper à leurs poursuivants, Hiccup avait jeté le haricot, qui avait dévalé une falaise. Mais Jack fut touché et il n'avait pas fallu grand-chose pour qu'ils échouent. Mais ils avaient réussi à traverser le portail magique et dès qu'ils en avaient franchi le seuil, il s'était refermé. Ils avaient atterri à New York, dans une ruelle sale, à l'ombre des regards. Hiccup l'avait porté jusqu'à la rue principale et un homme les avait conduits à l'hôpital. Ils s'étaient enfuis dès que Jack s'était réveillé pour éviter les questions gênantes et ils avaient marché. Hiccup se transformait chaque soir pour que Jack puisse grimper sur son dos, et ils voyageaient de nuit, en évitant les endroits peuplés. Et chaque matin, Hiccup reprenait sa forme humaine et ils dormaient dans la forêt. Par deux fois, des gens les avaient trouvés, en demanda s'ils faisaient du camping et, ignorant ce que c'était, ils avaient dit oui. Ils avaient fini par entrer à Storybrooke à l'endroit qu'ils avaient indiqué.</p><p>-Je vous jure que c'est toute l'histoire.</p><p>-Comment vous avez fait pour voyager dans le temps ? Demanda Zelena. Parce qu'il faut un nombre d'ingrédients particuliers et beaucoup de magie, pour y arriver.</p><p>-Et comment Hiccup a pu se transformer en dehors de Storybrooke ? demanda Emma.</p><p>-Et comment vous avez fait pour entrer dans la ville sans magie ? ajouta Regina.</p><p>-Je n'en ai aucune idée, répondit Jack. Peut-être que la force qui fait qu'Hiccup se transforme en Bête est magique et que c'est grâce à ça… Je ne sais pas.</p><p>-Comment il est devenu la Bête ? Demanda Emma.</p><p>-Il m'a expliqué qu'un loup l'avait mordu, un jour. Quand il a vu ce qu'il devenait, il a quitté sa famille et n'a cessé de fuir depuis lors.</p><p>Blanche-Neige s'installa à côté de lui et lui sourit gentiment.</p><p>-Jusqu'à présent, votre vie n'a pas dû être facile.</p><p>Jack eut un sourire triste.</p><p>-Non, pas vraiment. C'est pour ça que tant qu'on reste là, on voudrait vivre dans un endroit reculé, où il n'y ait personne dans les environs.</p><p>-Pour qu'Hiccup ne blesse personne s'il se transforme ?</p><p>-Oui. S'il se transforme, la seule odeur qu'il sentira sera la mienne et ça suffira à l'apaiser.</p><p>-On doit certainement pouvoir vous trouver ça, dit David avec sourire.</p><p>-Merci, dit Jack avec un petit sourire qui cette fois, n'avait plus rien de triste.</p><p>-Merci à toi, lui dit Emma. De nous avoir dit la vérité.</p><p>-Vous ne nous chasserez vraiment pas ?</p><p>Elle lui sourit.</p><p>-Tu sais, ici, on a des loups-garous, des dragons, des sorcières, des nains, des fées, des médecins qui ont essayé de créer quelqu'un à partir de bout de cadavre, des trolls et une sauterelle qui fait à la fois conscience, psy et maître de cérémonies pour les mariages. Alors une créature magique de plus ou de moins, on est pas à ça prêt.</p><p>Jack lui sourit. Le téléphone de David sonna.</p><p>-Allô ? Leroy ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se… D'accord, ne bougez pas, on arrive tout de suite. Sortez de la mine. Maintenant !</p><p>Il raccrocha et Jack le regarda.</p><p>-Il y a un problème avec Hiccup.</p><p> </p><p>Si Jack aurait su conduire, il n'aurait certainement pas été plus vite que David. Dès qu'ils arrivèrent à la mine, ils virent les nains sortirent en courant.</p><p>-Où est Hiccup ? Demanda Jack.</p><p>-À l'intérieur… Il a… Il était entrain de se changer en quelque chose…</p><p>-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Emma.</p><p>-Il piochait, et il s'est entaillé. Il a commencé à grogner, on lui a demandé si ça allait, mais il a grogné encore plus fort et il…</p><p>Mais Jack ne l'écoutait plus. Il partit en courant vers la mine. La Bête en sortit une seconde après. Elle poussa un rugissement à glacer le sang et avança vers eux, avec un air menaçant. Zelena retira ses gants.</p><p>-Vous êtes prêtes ?</p><p>-Non, intervint Blanche-Neige. Si on veut qu'ils nous fasse confiance, on doit leur faire confiance. Laissons Jack gérer. On verra après.</p><p>Jack approcha de la Bête et leva les mains en signe de tranquillité.</p><p>-Eh… Eh doucement, mon grand, c'est moi, tu te souviens ?</p><p>La Bête lui grogna dessus avant de le renifler. Elle cessa de grogner et colla son museau contre la main de Jack. Il lui caressa la truffe avant de remonter sa main et de caresser l'intersection entre ses yeux. La Bête colla sa truffe contre son épaule et Jack entoura son immense visage de ses bras et fit parcourir ses mains dans la fourrure noire. Il murmura :</p><p>-Mon grand, je sais que tu veux sortir, je comprends tout à fait. Mais pas quand il y a des gens, d'accord ? On te fera sortir dès que nous le pourrons, d'accord ?</p><p>La Bête grogna son mécontentement. Jack écarta un peu son visage et le regarda dans ses grands yeux jaunes.</p><p>-Tu dois être encore un peu patient, tu veux bien ? On aura bientôt un chez-nous, et tu pourras sortir…</p><p>La Bête grogna un peu moins fort et lui lécha une partie du visage. Et depuis la première fois où c'était arrivé, Jack savait ce que ça voulait dire. Il arrivait parfois qu'Hiccup et lui fasse l'amour. Ça ne durait jamais très longtemps, mais c'était très agréable, et Jack comprenait pourquoi certaines familles avaient autant d'enfants. Mais un an avant, il y avait eu un incident. Alors qu'ils faisaient l'amour, la Bête était sortie. Elle s'en était pris à Jack, l'avait monté comme s'il était un autre loup et Jack, bien qu'il ne l'ait jamais clairement dit à Hiccup, avait beaucoup apprécié. Et la Bête aussi, visiblement, parce que des fois, quand elle sortait, elle faisait part à Jack de son envie. Elle commençait par lui lécher le visage, puis le reniflait sous toutes les coutures, avant de lui lécher le pénis et de griffer ses vêtements pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devait se soumettre à elle. Depuis la première fois, c'était arrivé deux fois, et à chaque fois, Jack ne pouvait pas bouger le lendemain. Non pas qu'il s'en plaigne, mais ça gênait beaucoup Hiccup.</p><p>-Je sais ce que tu veux, mon grand, lui murmura-t-il. Mais pas maintenant. Mais bientôt, tu as ma parole.</p><p>Il l'embrassa discrètement sous l’œil. La Bête sembla comprendre puisqu'elle grogna sombrement, exprimant son désaccord et le renifla. Elle lui lécha une dernière fois le visage et lorsque sa langue passa sur ses lèvres, Jack ouvrit la bouche et joint sa langue à la sienne un bref instant. Puis elle s'écarta et retomba sur ses quatre pattes. Elle se recroquevilla et diminua tellement qu'Hiccup reprit sa forme d'origine. Il tomba au sol comme fatigué et Jack se précipita vers lui. Il le prit dans ses bras.</p><p>-Est-ce que j'ai… Est-ce que j'ai fait du mal à quelqu'un?</p><p>-Non, mon amour, je ne crois pas.</p><p>Jack reçut un texto. C'était Blanche-Neige.</p><p>''On peut approcher, maintenant ?''</p><p>Jack les regarda et leur dit d'une voix forte qu'ils pouvaient venir. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils étaient à côté.</p><p>-Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Demanda Leroy.</p><p>-Désolé… Fit Hiccup en se relevant. J'ai… Nous ferions mieux de…</p><p>Il chancela et Jack le rattrapa avant qu'il ne touche le sol.</p><p>-Jack, nous devons…</p><p>-Pas avant que tu ne te reposes.</p><p>-Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça… Je peux tenir des jours sans…</p><p>Il sombra dans l'inconscience avant d'avoir fini sa phrase.</p><p> </p><p>Lorsqu'il se réveilla, la nuit commençait à tomber. Il se redressa dans le lit, dans la petite chambre chez Granny et huma l'air pour repérer Jack.</p><p>-Je suis là, fit l'ancien berger.</p><p>Il s'assit sur le lit.</p><p>-Comment te sens tu ?</p><p>-Jack, nous devons nous partir. S'ils viennent…</p><p>-Ce sera uniquement pour prendre de tes nouvelles, coupa Jack.</p><p>Il soupira.</p><p>-J'ai parlé avec David et Emma, aujourd'hui.</p><p>-Qu'est-ce que tu leur as dit?</p><p>-Toute la vérité.</p><p>-Tu n'es pas sérieux ?</p><p>-Si. Écoutes-moi, avant. Ils sont prêts à nous laisser vivre, si on ne nuit à personne.</p><p>-Il y a forcément un moment où je me transformerais. Regarde ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui !</p><p>-C'est pour ça que nous allons construire une maison loin de tout. S'il te plaît. J'en ai plus qu'assez de courir. Ici, nous pourrions vivre normalement.</p><p>-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée.</p><p>-Pourquoi ? Nous devrions continuer à fuir ? Jusqu'où ? On ne connaît rien de ce monde. Et si les gens d'ici sont prêts à nous laisser vivre malgré le danger que tu représentes, alors pourquoi partir ? Ils sont prêts à nous aider.</p><p>-Tu as pensé que c'était peut-être un piège de leur part ? Qu'ils nous endormaient avec de belles paroles pour nous tuer dans notre sommeil ?</p><p>-Je ne pense pas. Il y a d'autres créatures comme toi, ici. Ils ont parlé de loup-garou, de fée, et d'un médecin qui avait essayé de créer quelqu'un avec des bouts de cadavre. Enfin, je n'ai pas très bien compris. Mais je pense qu'ils sont sincèrement prêts à nous aider.</p><p>-Jack…</p><p>-Quelle est l'autre alternative ? Fuir pour le restant de nos jours ?</p><p>-Non, pas obligatoirement…</p><p>Hiccup le regarda.</p><p>-Toi, tu es normal. Tu pourrais rester ici.</p><p>-Et t'abandonner ? Jamais.</p><p>-Jack, je suis maudit. Et je devrais continuer de courir pour le restant de mes jours. Mais toi tu pourrais…</p><p>-Non.</p><p>-Jack…</p><p>Il se leva.</p><p>-C'est hors de question.</p><p>-Mais…</p><p>-Non.</p><p>-Tu vas me laisser parler ?</p><p>-Non.</p><p>Jack soupira et passa sa main dans ses cheveux bruns.</p><p>-Il est hors de question que je t'abandonne. Mais je veux rester ici. Alors tu resteras ici, avec moi.</p><p>-Depuis quand tu prends toutes les décisions ?</p><p>-Je veux juste qu'on laisse une chance à cet endroit.</p><p>Il se rassit.</p><p>-J'ai confiance. Et j'aimerais que toi aussi, tu aies confiance en mon jugement.</p><p>Hiccup soupira.</p><p>-Peut-être que… Peut-être que j'ai couru trop longtemps. Et qu'on pourrait rester ici, quelque temps…</p><p>-Merci.</p><p>-Uniquement le temps de voir si ça marche.</p><p>Jack lui sourit et s'allongea contre lui dans le lit.</p><p> </p><p>Ils descendirent dîner et ils croisèrent Leroy et les autres nains. Hiccup souffla un bon coup avant d'aller leur parler.</p><p>-Écoutes, pour tout à l'heure…</p><p>-Tu ne viendras pas avec nous, demain, coupa Leroy.</p><p>-Je suis désolé, soupira Hiccup.</p><p>Mais Leroy l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.</p><p>-C'est dimanche, demain. Alors je ne sais pas comment c'était chez toi, mais ici, dimanche égale jour de repos. Donc personne ne bosse. À part Granny.</p><p>-Merci, fit la tenancière depuis le comptoir.</p><p>-Je ne peux pas vivre sans tes sandwichs, ajouta-t-il en lui faisant un signe d'excuse.</p><p>Il emmena Hiccup un peu plus loin, à côté du Juke-box.</p><p>-Écoutes, Hiccup. Ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, ça ne peut pas se repasser, tu comprends ? Charmant et Blanche-Neige m'ont expliqué que tu avais un problème de… De transformation que tu ne gérais pas complètement. Et on ne peut pas se permettre de travailler à la mine avec un problème pareil.</p><p>-Je comprends, soupira Hiccup.</p><p>-Ça ne fait que quelques jours que tu travailles avec nous, et t'es déjà complètement à plat. Et si tu perds le contrôle de… De ce que tu es, à chaque fois que t'es crevé, ça va pas le faire.</p><p>-Je suis désolé.</p><p>-Nan, écoutes, c'est pas ta faute, d'accord ? On va juste devoir te trouver un job moins crevant, okay ? Atchoum tient la supérette, il pourra te filer un boulot pas trop fatigant.</p><p>Hiccup fronça les sourcils.</p><p>-Je ne comprends pas… Vous n'avez pas peur de moi ?</p><p>Leroy ricana.</p><p>-Mon grand, sache que t'es pas le pire machin magique qu'on est pu voir par ici. Sois là, lundi, à sept heure, d'accord ? Atchoum passera te prendre.</p><p>Leroy se retourna pour partir quand Hiccup lui attrapa le bras.</p><p>-Merci.</p><p>Leroy lui sourit.</p><p>-Pas de problème, vieux.</p><p>Il rejoint ses compagnons et Hiccup soupira. Il regarda Jack, qui le regardait narquoisement.</p><p>-Qui est-ce qui avait raison ?</p><p>Hiccup leva les yeux au ciel et sourit.</p><p>-C'est bon…</p><p>Jack se lova contre lui. Puis ils se séparèrent et commander à dîner. Jack demanda sa commande à emporter, surprenant Hiccup.</p><p>-J'aimerais qu'on aille quelque part.</p><p>Ils sortirent du <em>diner</em> et Jack lui prit la main.</p><p>-Où veux-tu m’emmener ?</p><p>-Blanche-Neige m'a fait visiter cet endroit plusieurs fois, et j'ai vu des gorges un peu plus loin. Elles sont reculées, et je ne pense pas qu'on ait de la visite ce soir.</p><p>-Je ne comprends pas.</p><p>-Aujourd'hui, quand j'ai vu la Bête, elle avait l'air… Ravie de me voir.</p><p>-N'est-ce pas toujours le cas ?</p><p>-Si, mais elle avait l'air… Impatiente de passer du temps en ma compagnie.</p><p>-Oh. <em>Oh</em>.</p><p>-Oui. Je me suis dit que ce serait un bon endroit. Personne ne nous dérangerait et on serait tranquille.</p><p>-Et tu ne pourras plus bouger demain.</p><p>-Tu te souviens de ce qu'a dit Leroy ? Demain, personne ne travaille. Ni toi, ni moi.</p><p>Hiccup lui jeta un regard faussement suspicieux.</p><p>-Je vais finir par croire que tu préfères sa compagnie à la mienne.</p><p>-Non, c'est juste différent.</p><p>Hiccup s'arrêta d'avancer et Jack se retourna.</p><p>-Qui-y-a-t-il ?</p><p>-Tu apprécies vraiment passer du temps avec elle.</p><p>-Je l'aime bien, c'est vrai.</p><p>-Oui, et tu as l'air de beaucoup l'aimer.</p><p>Jack lui sourit.</p><p>-Et toi tu as l'air de beaucoup aimer cette idée.</p><p>-Je pense surtout à ton bien-être.</p><p>-Oui, bien sûr.</p><p>-Tu ne me crois pas ?</p><p>Jack se pencha vers lui.</p><p>-Tu sais que quand tes yeux brillent ainsi, c'est difficile pour toi de mentir.</p><p>-Mes yeux ne brillent pas voyons…</p><p>-Oui, fit Jack sur un ton qui insinuait qu'il ne le croyait absolument pas. C'est pour ça qu'ils sont jaunes, d'ailleurs.</p><p>Hiccup ferma les yeux et soupira.</p><p>-Et merde…</p><p>Jack rigola et lui prit la main. Ils avancèrent jusqu'à arriver dans la forêt puis Hiccup se changea en loup avant de prendre Jack sur son dos et de se mettre à courir vers les gorges, où ils passèrent une nuit des plus torrides.</p><p> </p><p>-Tu es sûr qu'il est là ? Demanda Crochet.</p><p>-Oui, dit Emma. Il y est forcément.</p><p>Elle descendit de voiture.</p><p>-J'avais mon portable en entrant dans le bureau, ce matin, après l'incident de la mine, je ne suis pas revenu ici. Il doit y être forcément.</p><p>Elle se pencha vers sa fille, à l'arrière.</p><p>-Sois sage chérie et reste avec Papa, d'accord ?</p><p>Hope secoua les bras et Emma promit de ne pas être longue. Elle entra dans les locaux et ouvrit le tiroir de son bureau. Elle y trouva son portable et referma le tiroir. Elle s'apprêta à partir quand elle remarqua quelque chose.</p><p>-C'est quoi toute cette eau ? Pourquoi tout est mouillé ?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Malgré les doutes qu'avait Hiccup au début, le travail à la supérette avec Atchoum se passa bien. Il n'était pas trop fatigué en rentrant le soir et veilla Jack pendant des jours, avant que son amant lui dise de dormir et qu'il le veillerait à sa place. Après un mois, Hiccup baissa sa garde et passa des nuits correctes. Visiblement, sa malédiction ne semblait déranger personne, de même que sa relation avec Jack. Alors il abandonna ses doutes et commença à se détendre.</p><p>La construction de leur maison avançait. Il ne manquait que l'électricité, placer quelques interrupteurs et trouver des meubles, selon David, et même si Hiccup ne comprenait pas tout, il le laissait faire. L'endroit était assez reculé, et Hiccup avait trouvé la cachette parfaite à côté. Dès qu'ils y emménageraient, Hiccup irait creuser un abri souterrain au cas où les problèmes arriveraient.</p><p>Le samedi, comme Jack ne travaillait pas, il rendait visite à Emma ou à Regina et essayait de comprendre comment ils avaient pu passer la barrière. Elles lui avaient expliqué que c'était impossible qu'ils aient pu entrer (bien qu'au final, elles étaient contentes de les avoir rencontrer) sans un objet magique. Même Rumplestiltskin n'avait pas réussi, étant pourtant le sorcier le plus accompli. Hiccup et Jack n'avaient rien sur eux quand ils étaient entrés, seulement leurs vêtements et leurs besaces.</p><p>Des fois, il allait voir Zelena, que cette histoire de voyage dans le temps titillait.</p><p>-Tu comprends, lui dit-elle un jour, j'ai essayé pendant des années de voyager dans le temps, sans jamais y arriver. Et je ne comprends pas comment deux paysans ont pu y arriver sans faire exprès. Sans vouloir te vexer.</p><p>-Je ne sais pas, répondit honnêtement Jack. Il y a juste cet homme étrange qui nous a vendu un haricot magique en nous disant qu'on pouvait changer de monde avec.</p><p>-Ce type, il ressemblait à quoi ?</p><p>-Je ne sais pas trop… Il avait une grande capuche, qui lui couvrait le visage. Il avait l'air sale, il lui manquait des dents et un œil. Et il marchait avec un bâton.</p><p>-Si vous ne croyiez pas à la magie, pourquoi avoir accepté de lui acheter ?</p><p>-On a surtout fait ça parce qu'il nous faisait de la peine. Hiccup venait de chasser, nous avions assez à manger pour des jours et cet homme ne donnait pas l'impression d'avoir croisé une assiette remplie depuis longtemps. C'est une fois qu'on l'a vu qu'on a commencé à se poser des questions.</p><p>Zelena fouilla dans ses placards.</p><p>-Il ressemblait à ça ?</p><p>-Comment tu t'en es procuré un ?</p><p>-C'est une longue histoire. Normalement, les haricots magiques sont extrêmement rares. On a de la chance d'avoir un géant qui sait comment les faire pousser. Mais ils ne permettent de voyager qu'entre les mondes magiques uniquement. Donc il n'aurait jamais dû fonctionner entre là d'où tu viens et ici.</p><p>Jack fronça les sourcils, réalisant quelque chose.</p><p>-En fait… Nous n'avons pas changé de monde. Nous avons uniquement changé d'époque.</p><p>-Oui. Et j'aimerais bien savoir comment vous avez fait.</p><p>Jack haussa les épaules.</p><p>-Je l'ignore. Comment marche le voyage dans le temps, normalement ?</p><p>-Par un sort. Tu le lances avec des ingrédients particuliers. Mais pas le genre d'ingrédients que tu trouveras au supermarché.</p><p>-Quels sont ces ingrédients ?</p><p>-Tu dois avoir un symbole de sagesse pointant vers le nord, un symbole de courage pointant vers l'est, un symbole d'amour pointant vers le sud et un symbole d’innocence pointant vers l'ouest.</p><p>Jack grimaça.</p><p>-Où est ce que tu trouves de pareils ingrédients ?</p><p>-Je ne suis pas sûr que tu veuilles le savoir. Mais j'ai réussi à me procurer ses ingrédients et ça n'a pas été une mince affaire. Donc je ne comprends pas comment vous avez pu réussir.</p><p>Le téléphone de Zelena sonna et elle s'excusa pour répondre. Pendant qu'elle parlait dans la pièce d'à côté, Jack réfléchissait. Il fallait un symbole de courage, de sagesse, d'innocence et un symbole d'amour ? Hiccup aurait pu représenter deux de ces symboles. Il avait le courage et la sagesse. Pendant des années, il avait parcouru les campagnes de France en évitant les chasseurs du Roi, et depuis qu'il était avec lui, Jack ne pouvait que s'émerveiller de l'ingéniosité dont Hiccup faisait preuve. L'amour, ça aurait pu être le leur, parce que leurs sentiments respectifs n'avaient fait que grandir depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble. Mais pour ce qui était de l'innocence, Jack n'avait aucune idée.</p><p>Zelena revint, un léger sourire sur les lèvres alors qu'elle raccrochait.</p><p>-Ce n'est pas que je veuille me débarrasser de toi, mais mon mari rentre de New York, et je dois l’accueillir à la frontière de la ville, ou il ne rentrera pas.</p><p>Jack se leva. Il lui fit part de ses idées, et elle promit d'y réfléchir. Il la salua et elle se téléporta à la frontière de la ville. Il marcha dans la rue, rentrant tranquillement chez Granny, quand il tomba sur Blanche-Neige et David.</p><p>Il les accompagna jusqu'au parc où Neil joua avec d'autres enfants. Il leur expliqua ce que lui avait expliqué Zelena et ce qu'il en pensait, et Blanche-Neige sembla songeuse.</p><p>-Vous aviez trois des ingrédients, et vous aviez un haricot magique qui ne vous a pas fait changer de monde.</p><p>-Peut-être parce que tous les mondes sont ici, souligna David.</p><p>-Et peut-être que vous avez les quatre ingrédients, finalement, dit Blanche-Neige.</p><p>-Quel sera notre symbole d'innocence, d'après toi ? Demanda Jack. Parce que ni Hiccup ni moi ne sommes purs, alors…</p><p>-L'innocence a plusieurs définitions, tu sais. Il y a la pureté, mais aussi la naïveté.</p><p>-La naïveté ?</p><p>-Oui. Toi et Hiccup, vous ne croyiez pas à la magie, mais vous avez quand même acheté ce haricot magique sans savoir d'où il venait, ni ce que c'était. Ça pourrait être une forme d'innocence.</p><p>-Blanche, dit David, quand Zelena a essayé de jeter son sortilège, elle a utilisé notre bébé comme symbole d'innocence, tu ne penses pas que leur naïveté, ça ferait un peu léger ?</p><p>-On devrait en parler à Regina. Elle est bien plus compétente que nous en magie, conclut Blanche-Neige.</p><p>Jack reçut un appel. C'était Hiccup. C'était rare qu'il l'appelle en plein milieu de la journée, alors il décrocha, un peu inquiet.</p><p>-Hiccup ?</p><p>-''<em>Jack ? C'est Tom Clark, le directeur de… C'est Atchoum. Tu dois venir, s'il te plaît !</em>''</p><p>Jack se leva.</p><p>-Atchoum, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?</p><p>-''<em>C'est Hiccup ! Il y a eu un incident et…</em>''</p><p>Jack ne comprit pas la fin du message, car un grognement sonore retentit. Il leva la tête car même là où il était, à plusieurs pâtés de maisons de la supérette, il l'entendit.</p><p>-C'est Hiccup ? Demanda Blanche-Neige.</p><p>Jack courut vers la supérette sans répondre.</p><p>Quand il y arriva, Hiccup, changé en loup, passa à travers la vitrine du magasin. Des passants apeurés criaient et couraient dans tous les sens. Jack essaya de le calmer, mais la Bête l'ignora et attaqua un jeune homme, l'attrapant d'un coup de crocs et se servit de ses griffes pour le séparé en deux. La gueule encore pleine de sang, elle hurla et se jeta sur quelqu'un d'autre qui ne survit pas longtemps. Soudainement paralysé par la peur, Jack revit les cadavres que la Bête avait faits, avant qu'Hiccup ne découvre Jack.</p><p>Quand elle tua quelqu'un d'autre, Jack sortit de sa transe et continua d'essayer de la calmer, mais des hommes arrivèrent, pointant leur fusil vers la Bête et tirèrent. Elle hurla et se jeta sur l'un d'entre eux. Jack se précipita vers elle pour essayer de les séparer. Il réussit et fit reculer la Bête alors que le pauvre homme essaya de s'enfuir avec une jambe en moins.</p><p>-Là, là, mon grand ça va, c'est moi…</p><p>Jack aurait pu encore réussir, si un autre homme n'avait pas tiré sur la Bête. Elle hurla et se tourna pour l'attraper mais elle tomba à la renverse. Jack se précipita auprès d'elle. Elle était couverte de sang, mais pas qu'au niveau de la bouche. L'impact des balles lui avait transpercé la peau et elle saignait abondamment. Elle gémit faiblement en regardant Jack. Il lui caressa doucement la fourrure, en lui murmurant que ça irait.</p><p>-J'ai besoin qu'Hiccup revienne, tu comprends ? Murmura-t-il.</p><p>Elle gémit encore plus tristement et bientôt, les poils disparurent pour faire place à un Hiccup couvert de sang.</p><p>-Jack… Murmura-t-il.</p><p>-Hiccup c'est bon, je suis là, on va te soigner.</p><p>-Certainement pas !</p><p>Un homme arriva, un fusil à la main.</p><p>-Écarte-toi, gamin, et laisse-moi achever cet animal.</p><p>Jack essaya de l'en empêcher, mais l'homme l'écarta d'une main. Il pointa son fusil vers le crâne d'Hiccup, qui était tombé dans l'inconscience. Jack hurla en faisant un geste vers l'homme pour qu'il arrête, et sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, il s’évanouit.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quand Hiccup se réveilla, il entendit un bruit horrible qui le fit grimacer quand il ouvrit les yeux. Il constata qu'il était à l'hôpital. Emma était assise dans un coin et quand elle le vit bouger, elle se leva et s'approcha.</p><p>-Hey, comment vas-tu ?</p><p>-Je n'ai pas fait exprès, se défendit Hiccup. J'ai été…</p><p>-Provoqué, finit Emma. Oui, on sait, Atchoum nous a tout raconté. On sait que ce sont ces gosses qui se sont jetés sur toi.</p><p>-Où est Jack ?</p><p>Emma soupira.</p><p>-On a compris comment vous êtes venus jusqu'ici.</p><p>-Comment ça ?</p><p>-Vous deviez avoir un artefact magique pour traverser la barrière de la ville.</p><p>-Nous n'avons pas de magie…</p><p>-Toi non. Mais Jack…</p><p>Elle l'aida à se lever et l'accompagna dans le couloir d'à côté. Il était difficile de ne pas remarquer que les gens sur son passage s'écartaient et regardaient le brun avec de la peur dans les yeux.</p><p>-Shérif Swan, dit un médecin avec une coupe de cheveux blond platine, vous ne pouvez pas le faire sortir…</p><p>-Comme vous l'avez dit, c'est moi le shérif, Docteur Whale. Et je l'accompagne. Alors…</p><p>Le docteur rejoint ses infirmières en grognant. Hiccup vit Blanche-Neige et David devant une chambre.</p><p>-Hiccup ! Tu vas bien ? Demanda Blanche-Neige.</p><p>-Où est Jack ? Demanda Hiccup qui commençait à perdre patience.</p><p>-Comme je te l'ai dit, dit Emma, tu n'as pas de magie. Mais Jack en a. On pense que c'est comme ça que vous avez traversé la limite de la ville.</p><p>-Jack n'a aucun pouvoir magique, soupira Hiccup que cette histoire de barrière de la ville n'intéressait pas. Depuis le temps que je le connais, je ne l'ai jamais vu…</p><p>-Vous étiez dans un monde sans magie. Ses pouvoirs se sont réveillés quand il est entré. Il les a déjà utilisé il y a quelques semaines.</p><p>-C'est impossible.</p><p>-Si. Tu te souviens de l'incident de la mine ? Avant, on parlait au poste. Jack était contre mon bureau. Quand j'y suis retourné le soir, tout était trempé. J'ai pas compris à ce moment-là, mais maintenant ça prend tout son sens.</p><p>-Je ne comprends pas.</p><p>Emma lui jeta un regard triste et ouvrit la porte de la pièce devant laquelle ils étaient. Pour être rentré dans le réfrigérateur de Granny par accident, il sut que la température était dans le négatif. Tout était couvert de givre. Les meubles, les vitres, les murs, le lit. Quand il s'approcha du lit, ce qu'il crut être une montagne de drap avait une petite touffe de poils blancs. Emma rentra dans la pièce et la porte se ferma. Immédiatement, Hiccup se tendit et se retourna. Mais Emma, qui grelottait, lui dit :</p><p>-On ferme juste la porte pour éviter qu'il congèle tout le couloir. Je suis avec toi, t'inquiète. C'est pas un piège.</p><p>Hiccup fronça les sourcils quand elle dit ''il''. Il s'approcha du lit et retira le haut des couvertures. Ce qu'il avait pris pour une touffe de poils était en réalité des cheveux. Hiccup tourna le visage, et reconnu non sans mal celui de Jack. Sauf qu'il avait la peau bien plus pâle que d'ordinaire et que ses cheveux étaient devenus blancs.</p><p>-Qu'est-ce que…</p><p>-Tu te souviens de quoi ? Demanda Emma.</p><p>-L'altercation. Je me suis transformé et… J'ai attaqué des gens. On m'a tiré dessus. Jack est venu me voir, et il m'a parlé, mais… Je n'ai pas entendu. J'ai commencé à me retransformer, mais après, c'est le trou noir.</p><p>Emma soupira.</p><p>-Un homme a pointé son fusil vers toi et Jack a voulu l'empêcher mais le type l'a écarté. Jack a levé la main vers lui et de la glace en est sorti. Quand ses pouvoirs se sont manifestés, ses cheveux sont devenu blancs et ses yeux bleus. On l'a amené ici, mais il grelotte de froid. On n'arrive pas à le réchauffer. La température a rapidement chuté, les infirmières n'ont pas pu continuer de l'ausculter. Avec Regina, on le couvre de couverture depuis tout à l'heure, mais ça ne change rien.</p><p>Hiccup se passa une main sur le visage en soupirant. Il essaya d'enregistrer toutes ces informations. Jack avait des pouvoirs magiques ? Il repensait à toutes les fois où Hiccup s'était transformé dans la nuit pour lui tenir chaud, en hiver.</p><p>-Je peux peut-être essayer de le réchauffer, dit Hiccup. Si je me transforme.</p><p>-C'est… C'est pas dangereux ?</p><p>Hiccup secoua la tête.</p><p>-Ça devrait aller. Si personne ne rentre.</p><p>-Écoutes, avant que tu le fasses, dit Emma, tu dois être au courant de certaines choses.</p><p>-La ville veut ma tête, fit Hiccup en soupirant.</p><p>-Ouais…</p><p>-Je ne peux pas leur en vouloir, en même temps. Ils ne m'ont pas vu sous mon meilleur jour…</p><p>-Hey, fit Emma en lui caressant le bras dans un geste de réconfort. On ne va pas les laisser faire, d'accord ? On va trouver une solution. Personne ne sait où est votre maison, à part nous. Dès que Jack ira mieux, on vous fera sortir en douce et on vous y amènera. Vous devrez rester planqués pendant un moment, par contre. Et pour Jack…</p><p>-Les gens n'auront plus seulement peur de moi, maintenant, ils auront aussi peur de lui.</p><p>-Écoutes, je connais quelqu'un qui a des pouvoirs similaires. Laisses moi juste le temps de la contacter, d'accord ? Je pense qu'elle pourra l'aider. Et si on doit vous faire déménager…</p><p>-Vous voulez nous faire sortir de la ville ?</p><p>-Hein ? Non ! Dans cette ville, il y a aussi le Royaume d'Arendelle, gouverné par Elsa, qui a des pouvoirs sur la neige. Et Arendelle a des montagnes. Si Jack ne parvient pas à maîtriser ses pouvoirs, on vous enverra là-bas. Il y a des montagnes couvertes de neige, ce sera la planque idéale, en attendant.</p><p>Hiccup soupira en encaissant l'information.</p><p>-Merci, Emma.</p><p>Elle lui sourit et montra la porte.</p><p>-Si tu ne m'en veux pas, je sors. Je crève de froid, ici.</p><p>-Il vaudrait mieux, quand je serais transformé, que personne ne rentre.</p><p>-Je passerais le mot. En attendant pour être sûr que personne ne vous ennui, on mettra quelqu'un devant la porte, d'accord ?</p><p>Il hocha la tête et la remercia une fois de plus. Elle sourit et sortit de la pièce. Quand ils furent seuls, Hiccup caressa doucement la joue de Jack, qui trembla en ouvrant les yeux.</p><p>-Hic-Hiccup ?</p><p>-Je suis là.</p><p>-J'ai-j'ai f-froid…</p><p>-Je sais. Je vais te réchauffer.</p><p>Il écarta certaines des couvertures couvertes de gel puis souleva l'ancien berger. Il le prit contre lui alors qu'il se transformait en Bête. Il s'assit dans un coin, recouvrant Jack de son immense corps, alors que celui-ci se rendormait en s'agrippant à sa fourrure.</p><p> </p><p>-Comment vont-ils ? Demanda David alors qu'Emma sortait de la chambre.</p><p>-Hiccup n'était pas au courant que Jack avait des pouvoirs magiques. Il va se transformer pour apporter de la chaleur à Jack.</p><p>-Attends, ça veut faire que la Bête est…</p><p>-Dans la chambre. Mais il pense que si personne n'entre, il n'y aura pas de problème.</p><p>-Tu veux qu'on garde la porte ?</p><p>-On va faire ça à tour de rôle.</p><p>Regina arriva, son téléphone à la main.</p><p>-Je viens d'avoir Zelena au téléphone. Elle a essayé de comprendre comment Jack et Hiccup ont fait pour venir de leur époque à la nôtre, et elle a une piste. D'après elle, Jack pense que le symbole de courage et de sagesse serait contenu en Hiccup et que le symbole d'amour serait le leur.</p><p>-C'est quoi, le quatrième ingrédient, déjà ? Demanda Emma.</p><p>-L'innocence, répondit Blanche-Neige.</p><p>-Jack ne savait pas qu'il avait de la magie. Il ne pensait même pas que la magie existait. Ça vient peut-être de là ? Proposa Emma.</p><p>-Et si la magie contenue en Jack n'a jamais été utilisée, il doit avoir une grande réserve de magie emmagasinée, conclut Regina.</p><p>-C'est comme ça qu'ils auraient traversé la barrière ?</p><p>-Au point où on en ait, je n'en sais rien. Peut-être.</p><p>Ils soupirèrent de concert.</p><p>-Espérons juste qu'on arrive à les faire sortir en douce. Ou la chasse à la Bête va être déclarée…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dans la chambre, Jack se réveilla doucement. Hiccup, en constatant qu'il n'avait plus si froid, avait repris sa forme humaine et l'avait remis dans son lit. Il le veilla pendant quatre jours avant qu'enfin, Jack ne reprenne pleinement conscience.</p><p>-Hi... Hiccup ?</p><p>-Je suis là. Comment vas-tu ?</p><p>-Un peu mieux…</p><p>Jack s'assit sur le lit et regarda autour de lui.</p><p>-Pourquoi tout est gelé ?</p><p>Hiccup soupira et se lança dans les explications. À la fin de son récit, il aida Jack à aller dans la salle de bain adjacente à la chambre et l'ancien berger écarquilla les yeux en voyant sa nouvelle apparence.</p><p>-C'est… C'est impossible…</p><p>-J'ai bien peur que si.</p><p>-Je n'ai jamais fait de magie…</p><p>-Je le sais. Mais apparemment, en arrivant ici, ça l'a réveillé. Emma m'a dit que tu l'as déjà utilisé, il y a quelque temps.</p><p>-Comment… Je ne comprends pas… Comment je vais faire ?</p><p>Hiccup le fit rasseoir dans le lit.</p><p>-Emma dit qu'il y a quelqu'un qui peut t'aider à maîtriser la magie qu'il y a en toi.</p><p>-Elle serait d'accord pour m'aider ?</p><p>-Je l'ignore. Mais nous verrons bien. Et si jamais elle refuse…</p><p>-On fuira ?</p><p>Hiccup soupira</p><p>-Je suis désolé. Mais tout le monde va nous chercher. Pas uniquement moi, mais toi aussi, parce que tu as blessé l'un des leurs.</p><p>-Emma va quand même nous aider ?</p><p>-Je pense. Elle sait que c'est un accident.</p><p>Jack soupira et se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir.</p><p>-Tout le monde va me remarquer, avec cette tête-là…</p><p>Hiccup lui caressa le dos doucement.</p><p>-On trouvera une solution.</p><p>-Tu veux dire qu'on va fuir ?</p><p>-Si nous y sommes obligés.</p><p>Jack soupira et Hiccup le prit contre lui.</p><p>-J'ai eu l'occasion de voir des cartes de ce pays, il y a quelque temps. J'ai vu des endroits où personne ne vivait. Si nous devons fuir, c'est là que nous iront.</p><p>-Tu es sûr ?</p><p>-Emma m'a expliqué qu'il n'y a pas de magie, en dehors de la ville. Si nous partons de Storybrooke, tu ne pourras plus utiliser ta magie, et le seul problème à régler sera le mien. Nous nous installerons dans un endroit isolé, comme j'ai pu en voir sur les cartes et nous arrêterons de courir.</p><p>Jack se laissa aller contre lui, et Hiccup posa sa tête contre la sienne.</p><p>-J'ai quand même envie d'essayer de maîtriser la magie de ce monde, dit soudainement Jack.</p><p>Hiccup ne dit rien, mais il n'était pas sûr que ça soit une bonne idée. S'ils arrivaient à sortir de cet hôpital sans se faire tuer, ça tiendrait de l'exploit. ''<em>Mais je lui dois bien ça</em>, se dit-il. <em>Ça fait tellement de temps qu'il coure à mes côtés, que je peux bien laisser une dernière chance à cet endroit</em>''</p><p>-Nous allons essayer. En attendant, nous devons sortir d'ici.</p><p>Ils sortirent de la salle de bain, puis Jack récupéra ses affaires et Hiccup passa la tête discrètement dans l’entrebâillement de la porte. Le médecin aux cheveux platines le remarqua.</p><p>-Vous, là, sortez !</p><p>Hiccup se tendit, prêt à se défendre quand il entendit la voix de Regina.</p><p>-Whale, on en a déjà parlé. Laissez-les.</p><p>Regina apparut sous le regard d'Hiccup.</p><p>-Vous n'êtes pas ma reine, siffla Whale.</p><p>-Je suis la reine de tous les royaumes. Ça inclut le vôtre. Mais si ça vous dérange…</p><p>Elle fit une boule de feu avec ses mains et sourit.</p><p>-On n'est pas obligé de discuter…</p><p>Le médecin grogna et s'en alla.</p><p>-On ferait mieux de se dépêcher, dit Regina en éteignant sa main.</p><p>Jack attrapa la main d'Hiccup.</p><p>-Où est la sortie ?</p><p>-On sort comme ça, déclara Regina en faisant un geste avec les mains.</p><p>Une fumée violette les entoura et quand elle se dissipa, ils étaient dans la forêt. Jack reconnu l'endroit.</p><p>-Nous sommes près de notre maison...</p><p>-Oui, dit Regina. Nous allons vous cacher ici en attendant…</p><p>Elle s'arrêta quand Hiccup leva la main. Il tendit l'oreille et se retourna vers l'origine du bruit. Il avança un peu vers l'endroit où se trouvait leur maison. Jack et Regina le suivirent, un peu inquiet. Ils virent des villageois autour de leur maison.</p><p>-Qui sont-ils ? Demanda Hiccup.</p><p>-Certainement des problèmes, dit Regina. Bon, on va passer au plan B, alors.</p><p>Elle releva les mains et les transporta ailleurs. Lorsque la brume violette s’éclaircit, le décor d'une grande salle à manger leur apparut. Elle était décorée sobrement mais néanmoins avec goût. Des vases en pierre étaient posés sur des piédestaux, de grands rideaux bleus couvraient des fenêtres immenses et une grande table en bois se tenait au milieu de la pièce entourée par suffisamment de chaise pour accueillir un village.</p><p>-Où sommes-nous ?</p><p>-Chez Elsa.</p><p>-C'est la personne qui a les mêmes pouvoirs que Jack ? Demanda Hiccup.</p><p>-En effet.</p><p>Une grande femme blonde vêtu d'une élégante robe bleue arriva, suivit par deux gardes. Par instinct, Hiccup se mit devant Jack. Elsa leur sourit.</p><p>-Bienvenue à Arendelle. Emma m'a expliqué votre situation.</p><p>-Vous seriez d'accord pour m'aider ? Demanda Jack et passant devant Hiccup.</p><p>Elsa sourit.</p><p>-Bien sûr. Venez, je vais vous faire visiter.</p><p> </p><p>À un moment, Hiccup réalisa que Regina était partie mais il ne relâcha pas sa garde pour autant. Emma avait peut-être raison, et peut-être qu'Elsa était vraiment prête à les aider, mais avant d'en être sûr, il restait sur ses gardes.</p><p>Elsa leur fit visiter le château. Il était immense et ils comprirent rapidement qu'une bonne partie n'était pas utilisée. Elle leur expliqua aussi son histoire, qu'elle était née avec des pouvoirs sur le gel et qu'elle avait dû les cacher pendant presque toute sa vie quand elle avait blessé sa sœur accidentellement. Elle leur raconta que pendant une réception, elle avait perdu le contrôle et qu'elle avait montré à tout le royaume ce dont elle était capable, avant de s'enfuir dans les montagnes, prête à vivre le reste de sa vie exilée. Elle leur dit qu'Anna, sa sœur, l'avait retrouvé et qu'après l'avoir presque perdu, elle était revenue vivre au château, reprenant sa place de reine.</p><p>-Depuis j'ai réussi à contrôler mes pouvoirs.</p><p>-Vous n'avez jamais eu aucun problème ?</p><p>-Oh… Il y a bien eu un accident ou deux… Mais dans l'ensemble, ça va. Et vous, depuis combien de temps avez vous ses dons ?</p><p>-Je ne sais pas trop. D'après Emma, j'en aurais toujours eu, mais comme j'ai vécu dans un monde sans magie, ça n'aurait jamais fonctionné.</p><p>-Je vois.</p><p>Elle s'arrêta devant un grand couloir.</p><p>-Voici l'aile Est du château. Si vous le désirez, c'est ici que vous résiderez.</p><p>-Emma nous a dit d'aller vivre dans la montagne, dit Hiccup en essayant de contrôler sa voix.</p><p>Il n'arrivait pas à faire confiance à Elsa.</p><p>-Oh. Eh bien, faites comme vous voulez, mais sachez que vous êtes les bienvenus ici, si vous le désirez.</p><p>-Est-ce que cette aile est vide ? Demanda Jack en la regardant. Disons… Que ce serait mieux que nous soyons seuls…</p><p>-Oui, cette aile est vide, sourit Elsa. Emma m'a expliqué votre problème, fit-elle en se tournant vers Hiccup. Nous vous avons fait préparer la chambre au fond du couloir.</p><p>Elle se tourna vers Jack.</p><p>-Pour vous, il y a une chambre de prête au niveau de…</p><p>-Il dormira avec moi, coupa Hiccup, d'une voix sèche.</p><p>Jack fut étonné du ton d'Hiccup et le regarda avec étonnement. Elsa se contenta de sourire.</p><p>-Bien sûr.</p><p>-Je l'aide à contrôler sa transformation, dit Jack en essayant de rattraper le coup.</p><p>Il savait qu'Emma, Blanche-Neige et les autres se fichaient de leurs relations, mais rien ne disait qu'Elsa l'accepterait. Elle fit un geste de la main.</p><p>-Ce qui se passe dans votre chambre ne regarde que vous.</p><p>Une femme avec une épée arriva.</p><p>-Majesté, est-ce que vous pouvez venir ? Les conseillers attendent dans la salle de guerre.</p><p>-J'arrive. Merci, Mulan.</p><p>Elle se tourna vers Jack.</p><p>-Je vous attends à dix heures demain matin.</p><p>Elle se tourna vers Hiccup.</p><p>-Quand à vous…</p><p>-Je viendrais aussi.</p><p>Elle sourit.</p><p>-Fort bien.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Si Jack trouvait le comportement d'Hiccup étrange, il ne dit rien. Du moins, pas au début. Mais Hiccup ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle, l'accompagnant à ses entraînements avec Elsa, lorsqu'il allait rendre visite à Anna, la sœur d'Elsa. Il répétait qu'ils devaient se tenir prêt. Le plus étrange, c'est qu'il n'avait une attitude hostile qu'avec Elsa. Avec les autres, il se contentait d'être suspicieux, comme il l'était avec toute personne qu'il ne connaissait pas. Ce qui, un soir, conduit Jack à penser :</p><p>-Est-ce que tu es jaloux d'Elsa ?</p><p>Ils étaient dans leur chambre et Hiccup s’apprêtait à se déshabiller pour aller prendre un bain.</p><p>-Quoi ?</p><p>-J'ai l'impression que tu ne l'aimes pas trop.</p><p>-Je suis méfiant, c'est tout.</p><p>-Tu es sûr ?</p><p>Hiccup détourna le regard et enleva le haut de sa tunique. Devant son silence, Jack s'exclama.</p><p>-Je ne rêve pas, tu es vraiment jaloux…</p><p>-Et alors ? Est-ce si étonnant que ça ? Grogna Hiccup.</p><p>-Pourquoi es-tu jaloux ? Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais partir pour vivre avec elle…</p><p>-Peut-être que c'est ce que tu devrais faire, soupira Hiccup.</p><p>-Quoi ?</p><p>-Elle a plus en commun avec toi que je n'en aurais jamais.</p><p>-Hiccup...</p><p>-Oublie. Je suis juste fatigué.</p><p>Jack l'enlaça alors qu'Hiccup lui tournait le dos.</p><p>-Tu sais que je ne partirais jamais…</p><p>-Je sais… C'est juste qu'Elsa…</p><p>Hiccup soupira.</p><p>-Elle est tellement belle. Et elle beaucoup plus à t'offrir que moi.</p><p>Jack se tut, et posa sa tête contre le dos de son amant.</p><p>-C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ?</p><p>-Elle pourra t'offrir des enfants. Tu n'en auras jamais avec moi. Elle peut t'aider à contrôler tes pouvoirs… Je contrôle à peine les miens quand tu n'es pas là.</p><p>-C'est vrai, dit Jack.</p><p>Il fit face à Hiccup et lui remonta doucement le visage. Il lui sourit.</p><p>-C'est vrai, elle peut me donner tout ça. Mais elle n'était pas là, toutes ces nuits dehors, quand je tremblais de froid et que tu te transformais pour m'apporter de la chaleur. Ce n'est pas sur son dos que j'ai parcouru des milliers de lieues à travers la campagne française pour échapper aux chasseurs.</p><p>Il rapprocha leurs visages.</p><p>-Et ce n'est pas elle qui se transforme en loup quand elle me fait l'amour tendrement pour m'offrir une nuit enflammée.</p><p>Il n'eut pas besoin de se pencher pour embrasser Hiccup car celui-ci lui ravit la bouche en grognant. Hiccup l'enlaça.</p><p>-Je suis désolé.</p><p>Jack lui rendit son éteinte et sourit.</p><p>-Ne le sois pas.</p><p>Il s'écarta un peu et l'embrassa doucement.</p><p>-Hiccup, c'est toi que j'aime, d'accord ? Et il en faudra plus qu'une jolie reine qui a les mêmes pouvoirs que moi pour me faire partir. Je me moque de ce qu'elle a à m'offrir tout simplement parce que ce n'est pas <em>toi</em> qui me l'offres.</p><p>Hiccup sourit.</p><p>-Je ne te mérite vraiment pas.</p><p>Jack lui caressa la joue.</p><p>-Bien sur que si.</p><p>Il l'embrassa.</p><p>-Hey, ça te dit qu'on… Enfin… Qu'on se salisse un peu avant d'aller prendre un bain ?</p><p>Hiccup sourit et le souleva avant de le poser délicatement sur le lit.</p><p> </p><p>Le lendemain, quand ils allèrent prendre leurs petit-déjeuners, Hiccup ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'Elsa essayait tant bien que mal de retenir son sourire. Il attendit que Jack sorte de table, pour en parler.</p><p>-Excusez-moi, il y a un problème ?</p><p>Elsa le regarda et cette fois, ne cacha pas son sourire.</p><p>-Non… C'est juste… Ne vous étonnez pas si dans les prochains jours, ma sœur Anna vous évite.</p><p>Hiccup haussa un sourcil. Il affichait un air détendu, mais à l'intérieur, il était inquiet. Il avait parcouru le château durant la nuit, pour en connaître les moindres accès, et essayait de faire mentalement un plan pour s'enfuir. Au cas où.</p><p>-Et pourquoi nous éviterait-elle ?</p><p>-Hier soir, elle a voulue aller voir Jack pour lui parler d'une chose dont elle n'a pas voulu me parler, probablement encore un anniversaire surprise qu'elle veut me préparer, et elle vous a vu.</p><p>-Et alo…</p><p>Hiccup s'arrêta soudain, en se souvenant de ce qu'il avait fait dans la soirée et devint rouge comme une pivoine.</p><p>-Oh.</p><p>Elsa rigola.</p><p>-Oh, elle s'en remettra, n'ayez crainte.</p><p>-Désolé.</p><p>-Ce ne sera pas pire que la fois où elle m'a surprise avec Mulan, de toute façon.</p><p>-Avec… Oh. J'ignorais que vous deux…</p><p>Elsa se leva et se mit à côté de lui.</p><p>-Emma m'a expliqué que vous cachez votre relation parce que là d'où vous venez, c'est interdit. Ici aussi, ça l'était. Jusqu'à ce que mes parents changent la loi. Donc, ne vous en faites pas à ce sujet, d'accord ?</p><p>-Hum.</p><p>Il se leva, prêt à rejoindre Jack dans leur chambre. Elsa se retourna, prête à sortir de la pièce.</p><p>-Elsa ?</p><p>Elle se tourna vers lui.</p><p>-Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de vous le dire, mais… Merci. Pour tout ce que vous faites, pour Jack.</p><p>La reine sourit.</p><p>-De rien.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Après quelques semaines, Hiccup relâcha sa surveillance. Il n'avait pas parlé à Jack de ce que lui avait dit Elsa, parce qu'il savait qu'il serait juste embarrassé, mais son amant avait compris que le brun n'était plus autant jaloux d'Elsa et mit ça sur le compte de leur discussion.</p><p>Au bout d'un mois, Hiccup se mit à travailler avec Kristoff, le mari d'Anna, et l'aida à collecter de la glace pour le royaume. Le blond était un peu étrange à parler à son renne, mais Hiccup fini par s'y habituer et accepta son amitié. Plusieurs fois, après le travail, ils se retrouvèrent dans un bar, dans le village autour du château à boire un coup.</p><p>Après plusieurs mois, ils déménagèrent. Ils se construisirent une petite maison, dans la montagne. Tous les matins, Hiccup déposait Jack au palais. Au début, il le posait un peu loin du village pour que les gens ne le voient pas. Mais un jour, un villageois les vit faire et lorsqu'ils revinrent le lendemain, ils furent surpris d'apprendre que tout le monde était au courant pour la malédiction d'Hiccup. Ils avaient songé à partir en vitesse, mais Anna les avait convaincu du contraire. Les villageois se moquaient de la malédiction d'Hiccup, tout comme ils moquaient de la magie de Jack. Leur reine avait aussi des pouvoirs magiques, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de bien s’occuper d'eux. Ils faisaient confiance à leur reine, et si elle faisait confiance à Hiccup et Jack, alors ils n'avaient rien à redire.</p><p>La seule fois où la condition d'Hiccup posa problème, ce fut lors d'une attaque des Royaumes du Sud, menés par le Prince Hans. Lorsqu'il entendit parler de Jack, il prétexta une raison stupide pour pouvoir le récupérer, afin d'avoir un pion pour combattre Elsa. Lorsque Hiccup avait appris que Jack avait été enlevé, il s'était changé en loup sans réfléchir et s'était lancé à leur poursuite, Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Mulan et le reste de l'armée derrière lui. La bataille n'avait pas duré très longtemps et quand Hiccup avait récupéré Jack et avait mis Hans hors d'état de nuire, le prince, furieux, l'avait traité de monstre et avait fait des commentaires bas sur le fait que le château d'Arendelle abritait des monstres de foires. Hiccup, qui avait repris forme humaine, avait senti la Bête s'agiter, réclamant sa tête. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire un mouvement qu'Anna lui avait mis un coup de poing dans la mâchoire en lui disant de ne pas insulter sa sœur. Après cet incident, tout le village l'avait traité en héros, celui qui avait mis en déroute l'armée des Royaumes du Sud à lui tout seul, et, pour la première fois, Hiccup s'était senti à sa place.</p><p>Et depuis un an, ils vivaient tranquillement à Arendelle, dans leur petite maison, tous les deux, coupé du reste du monde.</p><p>-Jack ?</p><p>L'argenté leva la tête en voyant son compagnon rentrer. Rapidement, il dit à son interlocuteur qu'il le rappelait et rangea son téléphone. Bien évidemment, Hiccup avait tout remarqué.</p><p>-Tu étais au téléphone.</p><p>-Oui…</p><p>-Qui est-ce que tu appelais ?</p><p>-Personne…</p><p>Hiccup enleva sa lourde veste et son bonnet.</p><p>-Vraiment ?</p><p>Jack soupira.</p><p>-J’appelais Blanche-Neige.</p><p>-Oh. Elle va bien ?</p><p>-Oui, oui… Son fils grandit bien, apparemment. Et…</p><p>-Et ?</p><p>-Est-ce que ça t'ennuie d'aller à Storybrooke, le week-end prochain ?</p><p>-Bien évidemment. Parce que ?</p><p>Jack soupira, sachant pertinemment qu'Hiccup lui répondrait ça.</p><p>-Hiccup.</p><p>-Non, Jack. C'est trop dangereux. Non.</p><p>-Mais Blanche-Neige dit que nous n'avons rien à craindre…</p><p>-La dernière fois que nous y sommes allés, ils ont brûlé la maison qu'on avait construite parce que j'ai tué certains d'entre eux. C'est non.</p><p>-Justement, elle dit que tes exploits face à Hans sont arrivés jusque là-bas, et que tout le monde veut voir la Bête.</p><p>-C'est hors de question.</p><p>-Nous pourrions y aller la nuit et repartir de même. Personne ne nous verrait et…</p><p>-Jack, c'est non. Et pourquoi veux-tu tant y aller, en premier lieu ?</p><p>Jack se frotta la nuque et soupira.</p><p>-Tant pis pour la surprise.</p><p>Il sortit une petite boîte de velours noir de la table de la salle à manger et la tendit à Hiccup, les yeux baissés. Hiccup la prit et l'ouvrit. À l'intérieur, il y avait un anneau argenté sculpté avec élégance.</p><p>-Qu'est-ce que…</p><p>-C'est une alliance, soupira Jack. Je voulais que nous allions à Storybrooke la semaine prochaine parce que… J'ai organisé notre mariage.</p><p>Hiccup tomba des nues, complètement surpris.</p><p>-Hein ?</p><p>-Je sais ce que tu vas dire. Que nous n'avons pas besoin de nous marier, que c'est prendre un trop grand risque. Mais j'en ai besoin, tu comprends ? Quand je vois tous ces gens, autour de nous, qui sont mariés… Moi aussi, j'ai envie de ça. J'ai envie de me lever tous les matins à côté de toi en me disant qu'on sera ensemble pour toujours. Je sais que nous n'en avons pas besoin, mais j'ai… Je sais pas… J'ai juste envie qu'il y est quelque chose de normal dans notre vie, c'est tout. Laisses tomber.</p><p>Jack reposa le téléphone portable sur la table et retourna à ce qu'il faisait avant. Hiccup resta figé sur place. Jamais il n'avait songé à se marier. Pour lui, il savait qu'il allait rester toute sa vie avec Jack et il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt.</p><p>Il rejoint Jack dans la cuisine et l'enlaça de dos.</p><p>- Je sais que c'est ridicule, comme idée, dit Jack. Je ne t’ennuierai plus avec.</p><p>-C'est sûr, c'était stupide.</p><p>Hiccup posa sa tête sur son épaule et sentit les tremblements de Jack.</p><p>-Storybrooke, c'est trop dangereux.</p><p>-Je sais.</p><p>-Alors…</p><p>Il retourna Jack dans ses bras et lui releva la tête qu'il gardait obstinément baissé.</p><p>-Au lieu d'aller à Storybrooke la semaine prochaine, nous ferons venir Storybrooke ici, d'accord ?</p><p>-Hein ?</p><p>Hiccup lui caressa les joues affectueusement.</p><p>-J'en ai rien à faire de me marier. Mais si c'est ce que tu veux, alors d'accord. Mais nous n'irons pas à Storybrooke, c'est trop dangereux. Nous demanderons à Elsa si nous pouvons utiliser la chapelle de son château. Et nous ferons venir tous nos amis de Storybrooke, d'accord ?</p><p>-Tu veux vraiment ?</p><p>Hiccup lui sourit. Il le serra contre lui.</p><p>-Mon amour… Il y a longtemps que j'ai abandonné le fait d'avoir une vie normale. Et lorsque je t'ai demandé de venir avec moi, je t'ai privé de tellement de choses… Je peux bien t'accorder celle-ci.</p><p>Jack l'enlaça avec force et Hiccup sourit.</p><p>-Merci, Hiccup.</p><p>Doucement, Hiccup l'embrassa. Jack se colla à lui, et Hiccup l'assit sur le comptoir.</p><p>-Tu n'as rien qui est entrain de cuire ? Lui murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.</p><p>-Non, je n'ai rien allumé encore...</p><p>-Tant mieux.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Deux ans plus tard</em>
</p><p>-Tu es sûr de toi ? Demanda Hiccup.</p><p>-Oui, répondit Merida. Tu verses la bière et tu appelles ton père.</p><p>-Même si ce n'est pas sa tombe ?</p><p>La rousse haussa les épaules.</p><p>-La sorcière m'a dit que ça marcherait normalement.</p><p>Elle grogna.</p><p>-Elle m'a fait acheter une vingtaine de ses statues moches en échange, alors ça a intérêt à marcher.</p><p>Un peu inquiet, Hiccup hocha la tête et s'avança. De sa besace il sortit un vieux journal en cuir, dernier artefact qu'il avait de son père. En soufflant pour se donner du courage, il posa le journal sur une pierre et y versa la bière en prononçant le nom de son père.</p><p>Un instant plus tard, la forme de son père apparut dans les airs.</p><p>-Hiccup ?</p><p>-Papa ?</p><p>Son père sourit tristement.</p><p>-Je me demandais quand est-ce que tu finirais par arriver. Tu es mort il y a longtemps ?</p><p>-Je ne suis pas mort. J'ai ramené temporairement ton fantôme parmi les vivants. Je crois...</p><p>-Pourquoi ça ?</p><p>-J'ai...</p><p>Hiccup soupira et baissa les yeux pour éviter que son père ne voit ses larmes.</p><p>-J'avais besoin de te dire adieu. Vraiment. Comme je n'ai jamais pu retourner sur notre île une fois guéri...</p><p>-Tu as mis longtemps à te défaire de ce sortilège ?</p><p>-Je n'ai pas réussi à le défaire.</p><p>-Alors comment fais-tu pour...</p><p>-Je fais avec. J'ai appris à le contrôler. Ça fait près de deux ans que je n'ai pas eu d'accident. J'ai une amie, Ruby, qui a le même problème que moi et qui m'a appris à dompter la Bête.</p><p>Hiccup changea de sujet.</p><p>-Et toi ? Que t'est-il arrivé après mon départ ?</p><p>Stoïck soupira et se frotta l'arrière du crâne.</p><p>-Deux mois après ton départ, la tribu des Exilés nous a attaqué et nous a décimé.</p><p>Hiccup écarquilla les yeux.</p><p>-Quoi ? Pourquoi ne m'as tu pas envoyé un corbeau ? J'aurais pu...</p><p>-Tu n'aurais jamais pu arriver à temps, ils ont attaqué durant la nuit et nous étions tous morts avant l'aube.</p><p>Mais Stoïck secoua la tête et caressa les joues de son fils avec ses pouces.</p><p>-Hiccup, si je te dis ça, c'est parce que je suis heureux que tu aies échappé au massacre. Si tu avais été là, tu n'en n'aurais pas réchappé.</p><p>Hiccup baissa la tête.</p><p>-Père, je suis désolé.</p><p>Stoïck lui sourit.</p><p>-Ne le sois pas, mon fils. Comment ce fait-il que tu sois encore vivant ?</p><p>-J'ai accidentellement voyagé dans le futur.</p><p>-Et quel âge ça te fait, maintenant ?</p><p>-Vingt-quatre ans.</p><p>-Ce que tu as grandi... Bon, un jeune homme de ton âge doit déjà être fiancé, non ? Tu me la présente ?</p><p>Hiccup se gratta la nuque.</p><p>-En réalité, je suis marié.</p><p>-C'est la rouquine qui se tient derrière ? Je dois te le reconnaître, mon fils, elle est magnifique. Ta mère aussi était...</p><p>-Ce n'est pas elle. C'est lui.</p><p>Doucement, le regard de Stoïck passa de Merida à Jack.</p><p>-C'est... Oh...</p><p>-Oui... Écoutes, papa...</p><p>-C'est lui qui t'aide à garder le contrôle?</p><p>-Oui. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu comprennes, mais...</p><p>-Fils, je te rappelle que ton oncle Gueulfor a ce genre de penchants et ça ne m'a jamais dérangé.</p><p>Stoïck soupira.</p><p>-J'imagine que je devoir abandonner l'idée d'avoir des petits enfants...</p><p>-Je suis désolé.</p><p>Stoïck sourit.</p><p>-Ne le sois pas, mon fils. Tu as trouvé quelqu'un qui t'aide à garder le contrôle sur ta malédiction et qui t'aime malgré tout. Tu n'as pas à rougir de ça.</p><p>L'image de Stoïck sautilla.</p><p>-Ah, je crois que je vais devoir disparaître.</p><p>-Papa, je...</p><p>Hiccup baissa la tête.</p><p>-Je suis désolé.</p><p>Stoïck sourit et mit ses larges mains sur les épaules de son fils.</p><p>-Ne le sois pas, Hiccup. Ma mort n'a rien à voir avec toi. Et je suis heureux pour toi.</p><p>-Tu me manques. C'est...</p><p>Hiccup fondit en larmes et Stoïck prit son fils contre lui.</p><p>-Toi aussi, tu me manques, mon fils. J'attendrais patiemment le moment où tu me rejoindras.</p><p>-Père...</p><p>-Et j'espère que ce sera dans un moment.</p><p>Stoïck sourit.</p><p>-J'ai déjà attendu 250 ans, je peux bien attendre encore un peu...</p><p>Hiccup sourit.</p><p>-Je ferais tout pour.</p><p>Stoïck sourit et se pencha pour embrasser son front.</p><p>-Alors à bientôt, mon fils.</p><p>L'image de son père vacilla et finit par disparaître. Hiccup continuait de regarder l'espace vide comme s'il allait revenir. Jack et Merida le rejoignirent bientôt.</p><p>-Ça va aller, Hiccup ?</p><p>Hiccup essuya le reste de larmes dans ses yeux.</p><p>-Oui.</p><p>-Pourquoi il m'a regardé, ton père, demanda Merida. Parce qu'à un moment...</p><p>-Je lui ai dit que j'étais marié et il a cru que c'était avec toi.</p><p>-Oh.</p><p>Hiccup sourit et regarda son mari.</p><p>-Je lui ai dit que c'était avec toi et il m'a dit qu'il était content pour moi d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un de bien.</p><p>Jack lui sourit.</p><p>-Bon, dit Merida. Je ne veux pas me mettre entre vous, les gars, mais je voudrais bien récupérer la gourde pour la rendre à cette satanée sorcière.</p><p>Hiccup lui tendit.</p><p>-Tiens.</p><p>-Merci.</p><p>-Merci à toi. Je te revaudrais ça.</p><p>Elle leur fit un signe de la main avant de partir. Jack prit la main du brun.</p><p>-Alors ? Que t'a dit ton père ?</p><p>Ils se mirent à marcher.</p><p>-Il m'a dit que mon clan s'est fait décimer par un clan ennemi, peu de temps après que je sois parti.</p><p>-Hiccup, je suis désolé.</p><p>Il lui serra la main.</p><p>-Moi aussi.</p><p>Il lui sourit.</p><p>-Mon père était heureux de savoir que j'avais trouvé quelqu'un qui m'a aidé.</p><p>-Et... Le fait que je sois un homme...</p><p>-Il a seulement soufflé parce qu'il n'aurait pas de petits enfants, sourit Hiccup.</p><p>-S'il n'y a que ça...</p><p>-Hum ?</p><p>-On pourrait adopter ?</p><p>-Jack...</p><p>Jack s'arrêta.</p><p>-Je sais ce que tu vas dire. Mais Hiccup, tu n'es plus dangereux ! Ça fait trois ans qu'il n'y a pas eu d'incident, maintenant. J'ai confiance en toi. Personne n'a plus peur de toi. À part Hans. Mais bon, lui, on s'en moque. J'aimerais juste...</p><p>Jack souffla et baissa la tête.</p><p>-J'aimerais juste que tu n'aies plus peur de toi-même. Tu as fait de gros efforts pour te défaire de ta malédiction et ça n'en est plus une, aujourd'hui, puisque tu arrives à la contrôler...</p><p>Hiccup sourit et lui caressa les mains.</p><p>-Jack, j'allais juste te dire que c'est une bonne idée.</p><p>Jack releva la tête.</p><p>-C'est vrai ?</p><p>-Oui. On devra demander à Regina comment on doit s'y prendre, puisque c'est la seule personne qu'on connaît à avoir adopté, mais oui...</p><p>Jack l'enlaça.</p><p>-Merci, Hiccup.</p><p>Hiccup le serra contre lui.</p><p>Ce n'était pas à Jack de le remercier, mais l'inverse. C'était Jack qui avait accepté de rester avec lui lorsqu'il avait su qu'il était la décriée Bête du Gévaudan. C'était Jack qui avait approuvé toutes les facettes de sa personnalité. C'était Jack qui s'était battu pour lui, et qui avait consenti à rester ici, quand sa magie était apparue, alors qu'il aurait pu juste s'en aller et être libéré de ce poids. C'est lui qui avait insisté pour qu'ils restent là, qu'ils donnent une chance à cet endroit. Et c'est grâce à lui qu'aujourd'hui, Hiccup avait tout ce qu'il avait toujours cru, depuis ses quinze ans, qu'il n'aurait jamais : une famille, des amis, un foyer. Et en prime, il avait eu droit de rencontrer son véritable amour.</p><p>-Merci à toi, Jackson.</p><p>Jack sourit alors qu'il le regardait et ils s'embrassèrent, avant de rentrer chez eux.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>